We're In This Together, Forever & Always
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: It's been over fifteen years since Spencer and Toby had heard from A. Now, with four kids to raise, they make the decision of moving back to Rosewood...but things are quiet, and a little too quiet. But what will they do when their hooded figure returns?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet The Cavanaughs

"Toby! Are we set?" Spencer called from downstairs.

"Yeah, babe! Are the kids ready?" Toby called from upstairs.

"Yeah they're in the car waiting," Spencer said, as Toby came down the stairs, carrying the last box.

"I can't believe we're going back, after all these years living here," Spencer said, as she looked one last time around her home.

It was June, and summer was here. Spencer and Toby were moving back to Rosewood with their three kids. It had been over fifteen years, since they last heard from 'A', and the month before graduation, Spencer found out she was pregnant with Toby's child. They decided to keep it a secret, but her parents found out, and didn't take it to well. But after they had a little baby girl named Lilly Alison Cavanaugh, her parents decided to help out.

"I know babe, but you'll get to see your friends again," Toby reminded her.

"Yeah you're right, I can't wait to see them," she said happily.

Spencer hadn't seen her friends since her wedding, because she and Toby decided they didn't want their kids to grow up in Rosewood, so they moved to a different town in Pennsylvania and bought a two-story house, the right size for their family.

"Alright, let's go, the movers are waiting for us babe," Toby whispered in her ear, as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Let's go," Spencer said, as she and Toby went outside to their car.

Toby gave the movers the last box and went inside the car, where he heard Spencer yelling at the kids to stop fighting.

"Chance, stop hitting your sister on the head!" Spencer yelled.

"Mom! He's still doing it!" yelled Lilly, who started scooting away from him.

"CHANCE, FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP HITTING YOUR SISTER!" Spencer shouted so hard, that Toby and the movers could hear them.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" Toby asked as opened the car door and looked at his wife, then his children.

"Chance won't stop hitting me on the head!" Lilly said.

"Chance, when someone tells you to stop, you STOP," Toby said, glaring at his son.

"Yeah, why do you bother me, and not Cadence?" Lilly asked, turning around in her seat to look at her sister.

"Because, she's not mean to me and annoying like you are," Chance said.

"HEY!" Lilly said.

"Whatever! Just shut-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP ACTING LIKE IGNORANT FIVE-YEAR OLDS! DON'T MAKE A FUSS ABOUT LITTLE THINGS! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND LISTEN TO MOM AND DAD!" Cadence yelled, from the backseat.

Spencer and Toby looked at their daughter. Lilly and Chance quickly shut up and slumped in their seats.

"Okay, well everyone, buckle up and get comfortable, cause this is going to be a long ride," Toby said, as he buckled himself up in the drivers seat and Spencer did the same only she was sitting in the passenger seat.

After about a couple hours of driving, they finally made it to Rosewood. Spencer looked behind her and saw that all four of her children were sleeping.

Even though they were tough to handle, they were still wonderful kids, especially Cadence. All of her kids looked like her and Toby. Lilly, who was fifteen and the oldest, had her mother's long brown locks and frame, but she had Toby's beautiful, ocean blue eyes. Chance, who was thirteen, and the third oldest, looked so much like Toby, with his shaggy brown hair, and cute smile, but he had Spencer's chocolate brown eyes. Then, there was little Aurora, who was six and the youngest; she looked like Spencer as well, with her long locks and Toby's blue eyes. And lastly, Cadence, who was fourteen, and the second oldest, had her mother's hair, and her father's smile and kind heart, but her most interesting feature was her eyes. Cadence's eyes were two colors. Her right eye was brown, while the left one was blue.

Spencer always wondered how that could happen to children, but the doctor said it was very rare to have two different eye colors. But Toby told her that Cadence was going to be a special girl, and he was right. Cadence was the only one of the three that had almost all of Spencer and Toby's features and personalities. For instance, Cadence has her mother's brain, determination, athleticism, and sarcastic side. But she also has her father's personality. Sweet, generous, forgiving, courageous, brave, caring, and so on. She was NOTHING like Lilly, Chance, or Aurora because instead of being annoying and arguing and showing a little disrespect, she agrees, listens, and is sometimes shy, but very friendly.

"I think we should wake up the kids, Toby," Spencer said quietly.

"Yeah, I'll wake up Cadence, and Aurora and you wake up Lilly and Chance," Toby said.

"Okay," she whispered.

It was always like this. Spencer would always deal with Lilly and Chance, while Toby had to deal with Cadence and Aurora. Cadence and Aurora shared a strong bond with Toby. When Cadence had a day off from school, Toby would sometimes take her to work, so she can help out. Lilly and Chance shared a bond with Spencer, since they seem to listen to her more than they do with Toby.

"Cadence...wake up CJ," Toby whispered, as he gently shook her. Her eyelids fluttered opened, reveling her beautiful eyes, that he can NEVER say no to.

"Mmph, where are we Dad?" she asked in the same raspy voice like Spencer when she woke up.

"We're in Rosewood, in front of our new house," he said.

"Oh, Dad?" she asked.

"Yeah CJ?" Toby asked.

"I'm...s-scared," she said, looking into her dad's eyes.

"Why?" Toby asked. This was one of the things he loved about his daughter. She wasn't afraid to admit how she feels. Except when it comes to boys, it's personal.

"What if there's someone who bullies me? What will I do? What if they humiliate me in front of the whole school? Like Brooklyn from my old school?" Cadence asked.

"CJ, if there's someone who's bulling you, come to Sam or me, he's your best friend and he'll stand up for you, but if you can't YOU stand up for what you believe in. Okay?" said Toby.

"Okay, thanks Dad," she said.

"That's my girl, now come on! I'll wake up Aurora and then let's go see our new home!" Toby said excitedly, and tried to jump up and down like an excited five year old, but ended up hitting his head on the car ceiling. This made Cadence burst out into laughter. Toby woke up Aurora and then they hopped out of their car and followed Spencer, Lilly, and Chance into the house.

As the Cavanaugh family walked into their new home, they were in awe. The house was huge! It was a two-story house, with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a giant backyard with a pool and a hot tub, and a big living room.

"Oh my God!" the four kids said and then Lilly and Chance and Aurora started to run around the house, while Cadence and stood by her parents.

"Hello," said the real estate lady from behind them.

"Oh, hello!" Spencer said, as she shook hands with the lady.

"I'm Kelly, I'll be showing you around the house and helping you with...well, whatever you need," she said.

"Oh well, I'm Spencer, and this is my husband Toby and our daughter Cadence," Spencer said.

"Cadence, say hi to Kelly," Toby said.

"Hi," Cadence said, then quickly hid behind her dad's leg.

"Oh that's alright, everyone's shy, she'll get used to it," Kelly said smiling down at Cadence.

"Yeah and we have three other kids that are running around the house," Spencer said.

"Oh okay, well, I better get going, I have to pick up my daughter from school," she said.

"Oh, how old is she?" Toby asked.

"She's fourteen," Kelly said.

"Oh, Cadence is too, well it was nice meeting you Kelly," Toby said and shook her hand.

After they bid their goodbyes, Spencer gave Cadence her infamous Hastings' glare.

"Cadence, that wasn't polite, saying hi then hiding behind your father's leg," Spencer snapped.

"I'm...s-sorry Mom," Cadence said, looking at her mother.

"Cadence, you can't always apologize for not introducing yourself! You need to grow up and stop being shy around adults! You can't always hide behind your father's leg!" Spencer yelled.

"Spencer, STOP. This is a new place for her, don't get mad at her for not knowing anyone here," Toby warned.

"C-can I go upstairs please?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, you can CJ," Toby said, as Cadence ran upstairs.

"Spencer, what the freakin' hell?" Toby snapped at her.

"Toby, she's fourteen! But she's too shy and she barely says hi to adults! Have you seen her shaking behind your leg? We can't go easy on her all the time!" Spencer said.

"This is new for her, and I don't think snapping at her is going to help! I've seen fourteen year olds who are scared of their own shadows at her school!" Toby said.

"But Toby, how is she going to make any new friends without introducing herself to their parents? She only has her friends here from Rosewood! Heck, how is she going to talk to her teachers? She not is going to have your leg to hide behind!" Spencer said.

"She'll get used to it, just give her some time, Spence! I think the only reason she's scared is because she KNOWS you're going to judge her!" Toby said.

Spencer hesitated for a moment.

"You're right, I shouldn't have snapped at her, no, I SHOULDN'T snap at her at all. I'm going to go apologize to her," she said and she went upstairs.

"Cadence? CJ, where are you? I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," Spencer said.

"I'm in here," said Cadence.

Spencer walked over to one of the bedrooms and found Cadence sitting on the wooden floor. She slid down next to her daughter.

"Cadence, listen, I'm so sor-"

"Mom, don't, it's totally fine. You were right, I should stop being shy around adults, and be brave like you," said Cadence.

"Cadence, why do forgive people so easily?" Spencer asked.

"Because, Dad told me that everyone should be forgiven, because we sometimes make mistakes we wish we didn't make, and that's why people should forgive each other more often," Cadence said.

"Well, you're just like him," Spencer said.

"I know right?" Cadence said sarcastically making Spencer laugh.

"Alright, well let's go downstairs and eat lunch, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Cadence said, as she and Spencer went downstairs, where they heard a knock at the door.

Toby went to the door and opened it, gasping.

"No way!" he said, and Spencer heard a familiar squeal.

"Oh my God," she whispered and ran over to the door and she indeed found the one person she missed.

Aria Montgomery.


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend With A Family

**Hey you guys! I forgot to add this in the first chapter, but I'll say it now. This is my VERY first fanfiction, minus my other story, which wasn't a good success. I am sort of obsessed with this couple and can't wait for season 3 to start! So, just to clear things out: It's been fifteen years and A is "gone" and Spencer and Toby are moving back to Rosewood, but they'll go through family drama and you'll see what happens when their black hooded figure returns…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or Spoby, but I DO own their kids and additional characters I made up…so enjoy chapter 2 of We're In This Together, Forever & Always.**

Chapter 2: An Old Friend With A Family

"OH MY GOD! ARIA?" Spencer said as she went to the door, and found her best friend from High School.

"SPENCER?" Aria squealed and gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey Ar!" Spencer said as she returned the hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aria asked after she pulled away from the hug.

"Well...I live here now! Well, technically, WE live here now," Spencer, said.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you at least tell ME?" Aria asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Toby said.

"Tobes!" Aria squealed and gave him a hug.

"Whoa, Ar, you give them a hug and not your own husband?" Ezra asked from behind.

"EZRA!" Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"Well good news, we're neighbors!" Aria said.

"No way! That's awesome! So, what did we miss in Rosewood lately?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing, you've practically came to our weddings and birthdays, so yeah, nothing much," Aria said.

"Oh, well okay, do you want to come inside?" Toby asked.

"Yeah sure," Ezra said, as he and Aria stepped inside the giant house.

"Cadence, Lilly, Chance, Aurora! Come say hi," Spencer called.

"Oh, how are the Four Cavanaughteers?" Aria asked. That was the nickname she always used around Lilly, Cadence, Aurora, and Chance.

"They're fine, what about Sam and Nova?" Toby asked.

"They're fine as well, in fact, Ez, can you go get them?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Ezra said as he walked out the door.

Right as he left, Lilly and Chance and Aurora came downstairs and jumped at Aria.

"AUNT ARIA!" they said hugging her.

"Ack...Hey guys! How are my munchkins?"

"We're great!" they said together.

"Guys, where's Cadence?" Spencer asked.

"Oh she's in the bathroom," Lilly said.

Just then, Ezra came in with two kids behind him.

"Hey, Sam and Nova! Come and give your Uncle Toby a hug!" Toby said as the two kids gave him a hug, and after they broke apart, Cadence came downstairs.

"SAM!" she squealed and ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey CJ!" Sam laughed as he hugged her.

"Uh, guys? Keep the PDA low," said Nova.

Sam and Nova were Aria and Ezra's kids. Sam was fifteen; he looked like Ezra, with jet-black hair and figure, but had Aria's hazel eyes. He was also Cadence's best friend in the whole world. Nova was fourteen, she looked like Aria because of her long black hair and face structure, but she had Ezra's green eyes. She was also Cadence's best friend, but wasn't as close to her as she and Sam were.

Cadence and Sam broke apart, and Cadence gave Nova a big hug and then moved onto Aria and Ezra.

"Okay we can't stay too long, because we need to get ready for our party, do you guys want to come? Em and Han will be there with their families and it's at our house," Aria said.

"Yeah sure," Toby said.

"Wait, what's the dress code and time?" Spencer asked.

"Formal, nine," Ezra said.

"Alright, we'll be there," Spencer and Toby, said together.

"Guys, get ready, we're going to go to the Fitz's house in about two hours!" Spencer called from downstairs.

"Okay!" said the kids at the same time upstairs.

They had just settled into their new home, with furniture and items placed all around the house. Their rooms were ready, and they were heading to the Fitz's house for dinner.

Upstairs...

"Ugh, CJ, what should I wear?" Lilly asked as she came into her little sister's bedroom, with different dresses.

"Why are you asking me?" Cadence asked.

"Because you're the fashion genius in this family," Lilly said as she closed the door and put down the dresses on Cadence's bed.

"Ugh, fine, let me see them," Cadence said, getting up from her spot on the window seat.

"Okay, should I put them on or just see which one's prettier and try that one on?" Lilly asked.

"Uh...which one's prettier," Cadence said.

"Okay, which do you think?" Lilly asked as she and Cadence examined the five dresses.

One of them was a gray sequin dress with spaghetti straps that went up to mid thigh. The second one was a line sequin embellished, ruched short, and strapless sweetheart pink dress. The third one was a beautiful light blue strapless short dress with beading. The fourth one was a Forever 21 black mini dress. And the fifth one was a sweetheart strapless, short red dress.

"Uh, the pink one," Cadence said.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Yes I'm sure, it's goes with you skin tone and personality," Cadence said with a smile.

"Okay," Lilly said as she went into Cadence's walk-in/changing closet.

After a few short minutes, Lilly came out wearing the dress.

"Oh my God, Lilly you look beautiful!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Well, thanks to my little sis," Lilly said as she gave her sister a hug.

"No prob, now let's do your hair!" Cadence said.

"CJ, can you help me with my dress?" said Aurora from the door.

"Ugh, here we go again," said Cadence as she helped her little sister with her dress.

Meanwhile in Toby and Spencer's bedroom...

"Toby...stop...the kids...are next...door...they could...walk in at...any moment...STOP!" Spencer said between kisses.

Spencer and Toby were in their bedroom, having a heavy make-out session on their bed, half-dressed.

"No they won't, I locked the door," Toby whispered in her ear and started to nibble on it.

"But it's almost nine, and we need to go...Cavanaughs are NEVER late," Spencer said.

"Alright, but when we get back, and the kids are asleep, we are going to come in here, and start where we left off, no buts," Toby said as he finished putting on his suit.

"Fine," Spencer said as she zipped up her black mini dress that started to puff out at the waist and all the way down.

"Come on babe," Toby said as he opened the door.

"Kids, are you ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," they all said as they walked out of their rooms, and looked stunning.

Chance was in a black suit, with his hair up and he looked practically like a miniature Toby. Lilly was in her pink dress, with her hair curled in ringlets. Cadence was wearing a beautiful light blue strapless short dress with beading, the same one that Lilly had, but in her size, and had her hair curled in ringlets as well. And Aurora was wearing a mini red dress and also had her hair in ringlets.

"Kids, you look great, now let's go show off our wonderful, and stunning family," Toby said.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Old Friends & A Memory

Chapter 3: Dinner With Old Friends, And A Memory

Ding-dong, ding-dong...

"I'll get it Mom!" Sam said in his deep, but cute voice, as he rushed to the door in his suit.

When he opened the door, he smiled at who it was.

"Hey Uncle Toby and Aunt Spencer, come on in," Sam said as he stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in.

"Thank you Sam," Spencer said as she and Toby walked in. Chance, Lilly, Aurora, and Cadence followed closely behind. Sam couldn't help but stare at Cadence. Him and Cadence were best friends and he always thought Cadence looked beautiful, but tonight, she looked stunning. She caught him staring and blushed, but couldn't help but smile. But she wasn't the only one who saw him staring...Toby did too...

"There's the last family! Everyone, look who's back!" Aria said as Spencer heard squeals and laughter come from the back.

"SPENCER!" squealed Hanna, Emily, Samara, and Melissa. Even Aria joined in.

"TOBY!" said Caleb, Jason, and as well Ezra.

After squealing and laughing, Hanna made an announcement.

"Everyone, I have some news..." a pregnant pause. "I'M PREGNANT!"

"OH MY GOD! HANNA WE'RE SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" everyone said as they hugged her.

"Whoa what's with the yelling?" asked an all too familiar voice. Spencer and Toby whipped around to find him...

Wren.

"Oh, we were just congratulating Hanna because she's expecting," Melissa said.

"Oh, well that's great, congratulations Hanna," Wren said and then turned his attention to the Cavanaughs.

"Spencer, Toby, welcome back to Rosewood," he said in his annoying British accent.

"Thanks," Spencer muttered, shifting in her feet nervously.

Toby gave her a peck on the lips, which of course made Wren jealous.

"Alright let's get started!" Hanna said.

Everyone was enjoying the party except for Cadence, who was sitting on the couch, in the living room, watching everyone laugh and dance. Lilly and Chance and Aurora were dancing...if you call jumping around and putting your hands up a dance, then yeah they were dancing.

"Hey CJ," she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Sam," Cadence said as she turned her head around to see her friend standing behind her.

"Why aren't you out there?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood to dance," she said as Sam took a seat next to her.

"Hey, CJ, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know...I think I'm nervous of starting a new high school and all," she said.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll be there with you, so don't worry, and besides you're CJ Cavanaugh! CJ can never be afraid," Sam said as he put an arm around her.

"Thanks, I seriously don't know where I would be without you, I remember being that girl who was scared of everyone, but then you came along, and showed me not to be afraid and live outside the box," Cadence said.

"I think it's the other way around, I don't know where I would be without YOU. Do you remember when we first met? I thought it was pretty funny," Sam said as he and Cadence laughed at the memory.

*Flashback*

"Ewe! Get away from us! You're disgusting and ugly!" screamed a seven year old Lilly to a seven year old Sam.

"I'm just sitting here eating my lunch!" yelled Sam.

"Then eat somewhere else! No one likes you!" said Lilly as she and her friends laughed evilly at him.

"No, I'm staying here, so DEAL with it," snapped Sam.

"Did you snap at me? Oh you're in for it now," said Lilly and she stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Owe! What was that for?" Sam yelled while holding his cheek.

"For being...you," Lilly giggled evilly.

Sam stood up and ran off, tears streaming down his face. He was an enemy with Lilly since kindergarten.  
She always bullied him and made him look bad in front of all the other kids.

He was sick of it. Because of her, he had not had one single friend.

Until she came.

Sam ran all the way behind the school and slid down the wall and onto the dirty cement.

"Sam?" he heard a voice.

"Sam are you here?" it was her voice. The little voice he loved to hear everyday when she opens her mouth and speaks.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he snapped. He didn't want to snap at her, but Lilly had put too much stress on him.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She can be a real pain in the butt," Cadence said.

"It's not your fault, we were never friends anyways," Sam said sadly.

"She makes your life so miserable," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, she's the reason no one wants to be my friend. I guess I'm going to be lonely forever," Sam said as tears streamed down his face.

Cadence wiped away the tears with her thumb and smiled.

"You do have one friend," she said.

"Really? Who? Mickey Mouse?" he asked sarcastically.

Cadence giggled. "No, me."

Sam's eyes widened and he smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks Cadence," he said with a sniffle.

"Call me CJ," she giggled again.

"Alright, CJ, do you want to go play?" he asked.

"I'd love too," Cadence said and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, taking his hand and stood up, making there way over to the playground.

*End of Flashback*

"Come to think of it, it was sweet and cute in a way," said Cadence.

Ever since that day in second grade, Cadence and Sam became friends and then soon they went onto being best friends.

"Yeah, you're the best thing that happened to me CJ," Sam said.

"You were too," Cadence responded.

"Wait, are we going to dance or not?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, come on!" Cadence said as she dragged Sam to the crowed living room where everyone was dancing.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot And Heavy Disaster

Chapter 4: Hot And Heavy Disaster

"Cadence, Lilly, Chance! Wake up it's your first day of school!" Spencer called from downstairs.

"Uh, Spence? It's six o' clock in the _morning_," said Toby.

"So? We have to get there early, so we can find their classes and lockers and meet their teachers and so on," said Spencer.

"Give them one more hour of sleep," Toby said.

"Why should I do that?" Spencer asked.

"So we can finish what we started but never ended last night..." Toby said as he started to kiss Spencer's neck.

"Hmmm, you're very tempting...fine," she said, "Kids, go back to bed for one more hour!"

She heard groans come from the four young Cavanaughs that were making their way down the stairs for no good reason.

After they heard their doors close, Toby surprised Spencer by lifting her up into the counter. Before she could say anything, his lips crashed down onto hers.

Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist, and lay down on the counter, bringing him down with her.

She stripped off his pj shirt, while he took off her pj shorts.

"Let's take this upstairs," Toby mumbled against her lips as he carried Spencer off the counter and up the stairs. They continued kissing, ignoring their surroundings and opened their bedroom door.

They quickly broke apart when they heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD! TOBY AND SPENCER CAVANAUGH, GET A FREAKIN' ROOM! NOT MINE! YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING!" screamed Cadence who was covering her eyes.

"Oh my God! CJ, sweetie! We're so sorry!" Spencer said and then Lilly, Aurora, and Chance ran into the room to see what was happening.

"What's with all the scream-" Lilly began and then saw her parents and started screaming, while Chance walked out of the room...utterly confused, and Aurora...well, she didn't care, so she stayed quiet, and giggled. But she secretly had her dad's phone and was recording the _whole_ thing.

"Oh God, we're going! We're going!" said Toby as he carried Spencer to their bedroom.

Once they reached their room, they closed their door and Toby set Spencer down on the floor.

"Oh my God! How the hell did that happen? Oh my God! They must be paralyzed by now! Oh my God..." Spencer panicked and started to pace around the room.

"Spence, they're going to forget, and at least it wasn't _too_ severe," Toby said.

"Really? How worse could it have gotten?" Spencer asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, we should thank God that we weren't_ naked_," Toby said.

"Oh yeah...ugh, we should go apologize and make sure Aurora doesn't start to ask...questions," Spencer said as she pulled on another pair of pj shorts and walked into the living room.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN STILL SEE IT EVEN AFTER I PUT SOAP IN MY EYES!" said Lilly.

"What were Mommy and Daddy doing?" asked Aurora.

"They were about to have se-"

"Seasonal carrying/mouth-to-mouth training," Cadence blurted out loud.

"What the fu-"

"What the _fudge _am I talking about? Seasonal carrying/mouth-to-mouth training is when...uh, parents...learn new ways to play with their kids!" said Cadence which made Spencer and Toby-who were at the top of the stairs-try to stop themselves from laughing at their daughter's explanation.

"Well, Cadence is correct, that's exactly what we were doing," said Toby as he and Spencer came down the stairs.

"Oh, okay," said Aurora.

"Nice one CJ," Spencer teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, not my best work," Cadence said.

"Well, it was better than explaining it to her when she's only six," Lilly said.

"Okay you guys, go get ready!" Spencer said.

"Why?" the kids asked together.

"Uh, school, duh?" Toby said.

"Oh," they said again and ran up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to be scarred..._for life_," Lilly said to Cadence.

"Trust me, you didn't have to wake to them getting _hot and heavy_," Cadence said as she and Lilly went to their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Author's note: Okay again, this is my first fanfiction and I get confused sometimes with the whole upload chapters thingy, but I'll try my best and update as much as I can! And just so you know: When I use fanfiction and post stories on here, I have to rush to get them on because I use my sister's laptop and she doesn't like it when I read stuff on fanfiction and she won't let me use her laptop if she found out and that's the end of my stories fro there…and I usually have Track on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays are my Track meets, so if I don't update quickly its for those reasons! And I know, I'm not the best writer on here, but I've always wanted to post stories about PLL and Spoby on here, so sorry I'm not a good writer, but I appreciate the people who R&R my story and even put it on their favorite list because it mean soooo much to me! Thank you! I'll post the next chapter either today or…Saturday since I have Track tomorrow and a Track meet on Friday, but if I can, I'll post one tomorrow or sooner! Thanks love ya guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: New School, And Old Rivals

**Ugh! I'm really sorry guys that I haven't updated in like forever! Again my Drama Club is really busy trying to rehearse our summer play about Bulling and all, but here is my what…5th chapter of We're In This Together, Forever & Always! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: New School, New Job, And Old Rivals

Rosewood was quiet. Too, quiet. The only noises you could hear were the birds singing to Mother Nature, cars driving by, and people humming their favorite tunes while getting the newspaper or making coffee. Everything was quiet besides that…but that was a different story at Rosewood High. When you get out of your car, it was like a zoo. No peace at all. But when you stepped inside, it was like Rosewood's Teens Gone Wild in there! Kids were throwing paper airplanes, giving the shorter kids wedgies of all sorts, and they were writing stuff on one student's locker. Something that said…_killer_ and _murderer._

The Cavanaughs walked into the hallways ducking under some kids who were throwing objects around. Lilly, Chance, and Cadence looked so mature and not crazy like the other kids. They caught some students staring at them, or some girls whispering to one another. Cadence hid her left eye with her side bangs, not wanting to be weird or creepy-looking to the other kids.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh, it's so good to finally meet you," said Principal McDonald.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Spencer and this is my husband Toby and these are our children, Lilly, Chance, and Cadence," Spencer said shaking the principal's hand.

"Well, class will be starting in fifteen minutes, so here are the kid's schedules and class times," McDonald said and gave each young Cavanaugh a schedule.

"All right, well this is it guys, be good and don't cause _any_ trouble," Toby said and gave each of them a hug.

The school bell rung and everyone bid their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Cadence saw the one person she actually knew and ran towards him. "Sam!"

"What? CJ!" Sam exclaimed and hugged her.

"So, what class do you have?" Cadence asked.

"Uh, Mrs. Becker," Sam said and headed towards the locker that had the words _Killer _and _Murderer_ written on it in red paint.

"What's that?" Cadence asked pointing towards the words.

"Uh, nothing, just some joke that me and my friends play," Sam said. Cadence knew he was lying because she was his _only_ friend in Rosewood. But she went along with it.

"Okay, well hurry up I don't want to be late on my first day!" Cadence said and tugged on his leather jacket.

"All right, c'mon!" he said and grabbed her hand, ignoring the sparks that shot up through their hands and ran to class.

They barged into science class just in time before Mrs. Becker could start the class. Everyone started at them and then their hands. Some girls were giggling and the boys were grunting. They let go of each other's hands blushing.

"Samuel, this is your third tardy this week, what's the excuse now?" Mrs. Becker asked harshly.

"I was just-"

"It's my fault, I was looking for my locker and asked him to wait for me so he could show me to your class," Cadence lied.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Becker asked her voice softening.

"I'm Cadence Cavanaugh, I'm a new transfer student," Cadence said politely.

"All right, Cadence why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" she asked.

"Okay, I'm fourteen years old, I lived in California, my nickname is CJ because my full name is Cadence June Cavanaugh, my best friend is Samuel Fitz, my favorite food is pizza, and people think I look weird because I have two different color eyes," Cadence said.

"Liar," some guy coughed.

"What about my eyes? You don't believe me?" Cadence asked.

"No, no one can have two different color eyes," said a girl in the front row.

"Fine, I'll show you," Cadence said and flipped back her bangs to reveal her blue eye. Everyone gasped.

"All right, Cadence, or do we call you CJ?" Mrs. Becker asked.

"CJ," Cadence said with a smile.

"All right, _CJ,_ why don't you take a seat next to Sam since you know him better?" she asked.

"Okay," she said and followed Sam to their table.

"Hey CJ, you want to catch a movie sometime?" this boy asked turning around.

"No, sorry I can't I have to pick up my little sister from school and then go home and help my dad with his work," Cadence said honestly.

"Awe, that sucks," he said.

"Excuse me? You did not just say that," Cadence said angrily.

"Dude, I was just kidding, relax and take a chill pill," he said with his up for surrender.

"Dude, just shut the hell up unless you want me to do it for you," Sam snapped.

The boy widened his eyes and turned around. Cadence rested her head on her hand and propped up her arm on the table. She stayed like that while taking notes until class was over.

Spencer walked into her classroom full of sixth graders and went to the front and sat down on a stool.

"All right class, did everyone do their homework that I sent you last night?" Spencer asked. Everyone said yes and let her continue.

"Okay, I want to apologize for being late and the reason is because my teenagers had to start high school today and my six-year-old daughter had to start elementary. Okay, well my name is Mrs. Cavanaugh and I'll be your new teacher," Spencer said. Suddenly, someone walked through the door. Someone she didn't want to se or be near to. He couldn't be her assistant…or was he? He took a step towards the class and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Wren Kingston and I will be Mrs. Cavanaugh's assistant."

Toby parked his truck in the Yardley parking lot and hopped out of it and made his way over to his boss from fifteen years ago.

"T-Toby Cavanaugh? It's so good to see you again!" said the boss Radley.

"It's good to be back and seeing you again," Toby said and gave him a side-hug.

"So, I've heard you've got what…four kids already? And you're married to Spencer Hastings?" asked Radley.

"Yup, three teenagers and one six-year-old," Toby said.

"All right, do you want to start now or later?" he asked.

"Uh, now is probably good for me," Toby said.

"Okay, right this way," Radley said and led him over to some wood.

Cadence was walking over to Rosewood Elementary when she bumped into someone, causing them to drop their textbooks.

"Ugh, watch it loser!" it sounded like a girl's voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cadence said and bent down to pick up the girl's textbooks.

"Wait…Cade-"

"CJ! C'mon! Aurora is waiting for us!" Sam called.

"Here you go-" before Cadence could finish she stopped. There right in front of her was her old rival Brooklyn Smyth from her old school in California.

"B-Brooklyn?" Cadence asked.

"Cadence? Oh my God, of all the people in the world I run into…you?" Brooklyn asked harshly.

"And you're still the same Brooklyn from California," Cadence said.

"Whatever, now give me my textbooks and run back to your stupid boyfriend weirdo," Brooklyn snapped and grabbed her books from Cadence's hands and walked away, purposely bumping into Sam. Before she left she turned around and said, "Oh, and by the way, your boyfriend has something to tell you…and something you need to tell him."


	7. Chapter 7: The Scars From 'A'

**Hey, sorry you guys I haven't updated in a while. I was pretty busy with school and also summer school. Oh, before I start, some things that I need to tell you guys about the characters:**

**A lot of you may have trouble pronouncing "Cadence", well, try to say it like this: "K-Dance", but the "Dance" part sounds like "Dense" okay? Sorry for confusing you guys with her name.**

**Also, Cadence wears these leather gloves because of "The CJ Thing" which you will learn later on in the story.**

**Oh, and just so you know here are the Cavanaugh kids' full names: Lilly Alison Cavanaugh, Cadence June Cavanaugh (hence forth CJ became her nickname), Chance Michael Cavanaugh, and Aurora Melissa Cavanaugh.**

**Lilly and Sam are NOT friends, they hate each others guts, and you will find out later why.**

**You will meet the other Liars' kids in the next chapter.**

**All right that clears SOME things up now enjoy the next chapter of "We're In This Together, Forever & Always"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, but I do own their kids.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Scars From 'A'

"_CJ! It's nothing for the last time!" Sam yelled._

"_Of course it's something! What is it that you don't want to freaking tell me?" Cadence asked._

"_I said it's NOTHING! Deal with it!" Sam exclaimed._

"_No, I won't deal with it! Just tell me! We're best friends for crying out loud! We're like this," Cadence said and crossed her index finger and middle finger on her right hand, implying that they were inseparable._

"_It doesn't matter! Just stop stuffing your nose up into my business! Goddamn it CJ!" Sam exclaimed.  
_

"_You know what? Fine. I'll stop stuffing my nose up into your business…no I have a better idea, why not stop stuffing my nose into our friendship? Huh? Does that sound good?" Cadence asked._

"_Wait…what do you mean?" Sam asked._

"_I mean, why be your friend when obviously you can't trust me? I told you what happened, but you can't? Are we even friends? I can't tell anymore," Cadence said._

"_CJ…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loose it like that, I'm just not ready to tell you-"_

"_Tell me what?" she asked with hurt showing in her eyes._

"_I just…I can't…not now though," Sam said even though it was killing him not telling her what this was about._

_Sam and Cadence where in Sam's bedroom having an argument about what Brooklyn said about them keeping something from each other. Cadence told Sam what she was hiding from him, but he wouldn't tell her what he was hiding from her. She had been curious and kept asking him what it was, but it always lead to some sort of argument. This had been going for a week now and she was fed up. She wasn't going to leave until he told her. But now she can't stand being in the room.  
_

"_Fine. I've got to go…bye Sam," she said and started to grab her things. Before she could reach the door, she heard Sam begging her not to go._

"_CJ, please don't go, I'm sorry, but it's just complicated right now," he said._

"_Sam, we all know that my life is ten times more complicated than yours," she said before walking downstairs and outside to her motorcycle._

_Sam watched as she looked at him through his window before hopping on and driving off. Did she not understand what was going on? How hard this is for him and his family? How complicated his life is here? Well, of course she didn't know because he was too much of a wuss to tell her what was going on. He just needed time._

One week later…

"Are you fucking kidding me? How could they think that? What the hell goes on in their heads? I'm soooo going to kick their little-"

"CJ! This is why I didn't want to tell you! You overreact and it kind of scares me…" Sam said.

"But they accused you of murder! You wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Cadence exclaimed.

"I know, but that's not even the _bad_ news," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked.

"My parents don't know about this yet, but the police have fake evidence against me and they are going to charge me for the murder of Amanda Jones anytime they want," he said sadly.

"Oh my God, Sam," she said and sat down next to him on his bed, fighting back the tears.

"I don't know what to tell my parents, they're going to be so depressed, and I don't want to share a bunk bed with God knows who," he said and wrapped his arm around Cadence as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I can loose you…unless," she said pulling away from him, "we can make you look not guilty?"

"Thanks for the offer, but how the hell do you plan on doing that?"

"I have my ways."

* * *

"Toby…Toby, Aurora is down…the hall…she might…walk in at any…moment…STOP!" Spencer said pushing Toby off of her.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Toby teased.

"Well, I actually did enjoy it, but c'mon, we have to take Aurora to the Fields' house so she can play with Maya," Spencer said and walked downstairs followed by Toby.

"Well, look who it is! It's Spoby!" chanted Lilly, Aurora, and Chance.

"Okay, since when do you guys call us _Spoby_?" Toby asked.

"Let's see…Aunt Hanna, Aria, Em, Samara, Uncle Ezra, Caleb, and Jason told us about it," Lilly said with a smile.

"Ugh, they're such bastards-"

"Spence! Language!" Toby said.

"Sorry," Spencer apologized.

"So, where's CJ?" asked Toby.

"At the Fitz' with Sam, doing God knows what," Chance teased.

"Eww," Aurora said as her face cringed.

"You'll understand when you're older, little sis," Lilly said and went to grab some coffee.

Just like Spencer, all of her kids were coffee addicts by the time they were eight. Aurora didn't drink coffee since she wasn't used to the taste of it.

"Okay, so Aurora, are you going over to Maya's to play with her or not?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" Aurora said and grabbed the keys off the counter and ran outside.

"She is an adorable child fueled by ever-lasting happiness," Toby said chuckling.

"Tell me about it," everyone said.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"It's going to hurt at first when it happens."

"I know, but I'll get used to the pain."

"All right, here we go…"

Five seconds later…

"HOLY SHIT!"

"CJ, I didn't even do anything yet," Sam said.

"I know, I just felt like saying it," Cadence said with a smile.

"You are just…_adorable."_

"I know right?"

"Okay, lets try again," Sam said before placing the alcohol-covered cotton ball on Cadence's hand. She winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"A little bit…after what? Like four years it _still_ stings," Cadence said.

"It's weird that it still hurts and it hasn't faded away," Sam said.

"I know, it's like I'm scarred…for _life_," she said and looked at her hand.

"Can you remember _anything_ from that night?" he asked.

"No, but I still have nightmares and wake up screaming in the middle of the night…all I remember is a black hooded figure standing over me and a sharp pain in my hands and then someone carrying me out of the shed… but anything besides those things...that's it," she said.

"What kind of person does this to someone? I mean look at your hands for crying out loud!" Sam said gesturing towards Cadence's hand.

"I know," she said.

Sam and Cadence were in the Fitz' living room. Sam was putting some alcohol on Cadence's hands because of the scars she had on them. But that all happened four years ago…

"_Cadence!" Spencer cried falling on her knees hugging herself as she saw the shed burn in the flames with her daughter still inside._

_She heard the ambulances and cop cars in the distance, but their sirens weren't as loud as her cries._

"_Spencer, c'mon, get inside, they'll save her," Toby said as tears ran down his cheeks._

"_NO! I'M STAYING HERE UNTIL I KNOW THAT CADENCE IS OKAY-" before she could finish, the shed blew up sending pieces everywhere._

"_CADENCE!" she cried._

_Before the paramedics could get inside, a figure darted across the lawn and into the burning shed._

"_What the-"_

"_Get them out! NOW!" called one of the officers._

_But the burning shed was already collapsing. There was no way inside, now that all of the entrances were blocked. Cadence and the mysterious person were both trapped._

_Silence filled the area as everyone saw the shed burn with the two people inside. It was like the shed wanted to bring down its captain with it. Toby and Spencer feared that they would never see their daughter again._

"_Wait! Look!" someone called out._

_Everyone turned their heads to the shed and saw a tall figure carrying the other coming out of it. Once out of the shed, the tall figure collapsed. The paramedics rushed over and looked at the person who ran into the shed to save the young girl's life. Arms still around her, jet-black hair messed up and burn marks all over him, the person was Sam. He had risked his life to save hers…like true friends would. Problem was, Cadence didn't know he saved her. She would've blamed herself if anything happened to him, he couldn't see her do that to herself._

"Sam? Sam?" Cadence asked waving her hand in front of Sam's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry," Sam apologized.

"It's okay, what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"How we've come so far. Eight years ago we were just friends and now we're inseparable," he said.

"Yeah, we are," she whispered.

"How's your hand?" he asked.

"Better," she said.

"Wait…is that writing in your hand?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Cadence asked and frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

"Look," Sam said and looked at her palms.

"Oh my God, it is, but it looks like someone used a knife to write it," she gasped.

There, cut on her right hand was **_"You're mine now and you have the scar to prove it" and then on her left one it said "-A"._**

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know, I'm terrible. Okay, so I was thinking of doing something where at the end of each chapter I give a dialogue snippet of the next chapter? I'll give you one now…**

**Next chapter: **

** "_A's back...and Cadence has the scar to prove it..._"**

**Haha, I'm such a tease, but next chapter you're going to meet the other girl's kids and Cadence tells someone about 'A'.  
**

**Until next time! **

_**Live. Love. Spoby.**_

**-E.V**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Back Bitches A

**Alright, well I found the time to write today *happy dance* and even though I didn't get a lot of reviews the last time I decided to update anyways. So, enjoy this new chapter and also I might not be able to write correctly because I bended my pinkie while playing volleyball at summer school, so if you find any errors, know that it was very hard to write with the metal thing that readjusts your finger. Again, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: "I'm Back Bitches, and You're Not The Only Ones I'm After…" –A

"CJ…maybe you should tell your _parents-"_

"WHAT? SAM! ARE YOU CRAZY? THEY WOULD GO TO THE AUTHORITIES AND THE LAST THING I WANT IS THE POILICE ASKING ME FUCKING QUESTIONS!" Cadence yelled.

"CJ, maybe they know something about this 'A' person…animal…thing? I don't know, just tell them," Sam said softly.

"How…did I not _notice_ this on my hand the _whole_ time?" Cadence asked blinking back tears.

"CJ, I didn't notice, and I don't think your parents did either, c'mere CJ," Sam said. Cadence sat down on her bed next to Sam and put her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his strong arms around her small figure.

"I'll just tell my Mom…privately," she said.

"Do you want me to stand next to you when you do?" he asked.

"No, it's okay," she whispered as they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"Serenity! That's so not fair!" yelled Dominic.

"Dom-Dom, stop whining, it's just a board game," Serenity said.

"Well, it's not a fair game…I quit," Dominic said and stood up and went to the kitchen island.

"Amateur," Serenity mumbled and started to clean up the board game when Hanna and Caleb came downstairs.

"Hey guys," Hanna said and gave her kids a kiss on the head.

"Hey Mom and Dad," they both said.

Hanna and Caleb both looked at their children. Serenity, who was 15 and the oldest, was a very beautiful girl…like Lilly beautiful. She had long blond hair and brown eyes. She had Caleb's facial structure and Hanna's personality and fashion style. Dominic, who was 14 and the youngest, was a spitting image of Caleb, except his hair was short on the sides and the top smoothed up and he had Hanna's blue eyes. He was also a techno genius like his dad.

"Oh, you guys, go get ready, we're eating dinner at the Cavanaugh's'," Caleb said.

Once he said that, Dominic bolted upstairs and went out to choose an appropriate outfit to wear. The others rolled their eyes. Ever since Dominic was in Kindergarten, he had a massive crush in Cadence and wanted to impress her. All the girls liked hitting on him at school because…well you have to admit, he was very cute and he was very muscular and was the most athletic guy at school. Only Cadence didn't like him…she had eyes for someone else.

"Dom! You don't have to dress up all girly for CJ!" Hanna called.

"Yes I do! She's CJ Cavanaugh for crying out loud!" Dominic yelled.

"Oh my God…I bet he has a poster of her somewhere around here…watch and you'll find one," Serenity teased.

"We bet you too," Caleb and Hanna said together chuckling.

* * *

_Ding Dong…Ding Dong…_

"That must be the Fields'! I'll get it Mom!" said Chance and ran to the door.

"Hey Chance, how's my miniature Toby doing?" Emily teased and hugged him.

"I'm good and do I _really look_ like my Dad?" Chance asked.

"Yes you do, and you're very cute like your father," Samara said stepping in.

"Dad's blushing!" Lilly said.

"No I'm not!" Toby said and blushed even more.

"Toby, we see you, you look like a pink flamingo," said Max.

Danni giggled. "You do Toby."

Max and Danni were Emily and Samara's children. Max was 14 and biologically Emily's. He had the same skin tone and short black hair like his mom. He was another jock at Rosewood High. Danni was 6 and biologically Samara's. Same blond hair and eyes and skin tine. She was very adorable and calm.

Cadence came downstairs wearing a pink mini strapless dress that went well with her skin tone. Toby caught Max checking her out and sent him a glare. He couldn't blame him, Cadence was very beautiful and ever since they moved to Rosewood, all the guys at school were hitting on her and asking her out, but she always denied them and stayed by Sam, Nova, Max, Dominic, and the other girl named Sasha who was lonely and didn't have any friends. Cadence being a kind-hearted person befriended her and treated her like a human being and not an outcast.

"Hey Aunt Em and Samara," Cadence said and gave them both a hug.

"Hey CJ, how are you?" asked Samara.

"I'm good, how are you?" Cadence asked politely.

"We're good, thank you very much," Emily said.

"So, Dad, where's Mom?" Cadence asked.

"Upstairs getting dressed," Toby said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Cadence said and ran upstairs leaving the others shocked.

"Wait…what?" Lilly asked.

_Ding Dong…Ding Dong…_

"I'm guessing the Rivers and Fitz families," Toby mumbled and went to open the door.

* * *

"Mom?" Cadence asked and knocked on the door.

"Yes Sweetie?" Spencer asked.

"Can I talk to you about…something?" Cadence asked.

"Sure," Spencer said and opened the door.

Cadence stepped inside and looked at her mom. Spencer was wearing a dark blue mini dress that had sleeves up to her elbows and was shoulder less.

"Mom, you look pretty," Cadence said.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," Spencer teased.

"Well, I do have good looking parents," Cadence joked.

Spencer chuckled. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh, sit down please?" Cadence asked.

"Okay?" Spencer said and sat down and Cadence took a seat next to her.

"Mom…yesterday, I was with Sam and we sort of found out that I-"

"OH MY GOD! SAM GOT YOU PREGNANT?" Spencer shrieked.

"No, no, no, no! Look," Cadence said and took off her leather gloves and showed Spencer the writing. Spencer froze when she read it.

"Mom? What do you know about this 'A' person?" Cadence asked.

"I-I…'A'…I don't know CJ," Spencer lied.

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to know if you knew," Cadence said and got up.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs," Spencer said.

"Okay, see you in a few," Cadence said and went downstairs.

_A's back…and Cadence has the scar to prove it…_Spencer thought and at that moment her phone beeped. She went to her nightstand and checked her new message. Her heart dropped 50 feet.

_**I'm back Spence…warn the other girls because you're not the only ones I'm after this time… **_

_** -A**_

* * *

**I know, I know, cliffhanger again. All right, next time:**

"**How can I NOT freak out? Our kids are 'A's next TARGET! And no Hanna, not the shopping store Target…"**

**Also, check out my new poll! What do you think should happen between CJ and Sam? Should they stay best friends or become more than that? Thoughts? Share your idea in the poll or leave a comment, PM me on what you think! Until next time! **

_**Live. Love. Spoby.**_

**-E.V.**


	9. Chapter 9: Squirrels Don't Talk!

**Hey guys, I really appreciate your reviews and opinions on my story! It means a lot to me, and to say thank-you, I decided to update today, and this chapter is going to be a little longer than my others okay? Also, I know a lot of you guys are saying that Sam and Cadence should be more than friends, but I can't decide that yet until I get the votes up on my poll, okay? So, go to my poll and vote! All right, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, but I do own their kids.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Squirrels Don't Talk…Nor Do Pretty Little Girls

Do you know that feeling? That feeling of freedom? Like when you get all of that pressure off your shoulders? It feels great right? Until some nosey blackmailer ruins it after fifteen years. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily all felt free for fifteen years until 'A' came back. What were they supposed to do? 'A' was after their kids and they didn't know how to protect them. Sometimes the wonder "Why us? Why not some other random family?" But they already had the answer. "Oh yeah, because we were the friends of Alison DiLaurentis."

"Spence! How are we going to protect our kids 24/7? We have jobs and they have school you know!" Aria exclaimed.

"Then how is this going to work? Do you remember what 'A' is capable of? They cause severe damage!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Guys! Shut the hell up and think for a moment!" Hanna said.

"Think about what Han? Dying? Cause that would be the best way for 'A' to go away," Spencer snapped.

"No, she means, think of our only options: We cant keep an eye on our kids _all_ the time and we can't isolate them from the rest of the world, so any other ideas?" Emily said.

"Ugh, it hard to think when you know your high school stalker is keeping an eye on _you_ all the time," Aria whined.

"Yeah, lets not do this here," Emily said.

"I can't believe 'A' is back…'A' is _back_...Oh. My. God. 'A'. Is. _Back_," Spencer began to panic.

"Spence…don't freak out okay?" Emily said.

"How can I NOT freak out? Our kids are 'A's next TARGET! And no Hanna, not the shopping store Target," Spencer said.

"Okay, lets just talk about this tomorrow, okay? I have to go pick up Nova from photography class and…shit I can't pick up Sam! He has boxing class and I need to go to my job interview," Aria said.

"Oh, I can pick him up, I need to pick up CJ from field hockey, Chance from lacrosse, and Lilly from volleyball practice and they're all in the same place, so don't worry," Spencer said.

"Ugh, thanks Spence and is it okay if he stays for a while at your place? I'm dropping Nova off at her friend's house," Aria asked.

"Yeah sure, well I really have to go, I don't want Chance to get physical with that lacrosse stick," Spencer said.

"Yeah, me too, I need to pick up Max from his swim practice," Emily said.

"And I need to pick up Serenity from fashion-whatever-you-call-it-class and Dominic from basketball practice," Hanna said.

The four bid their goodbyes and went off in their separate directions to pick up their kids.

* * *

Spencer arrived at Cadence's field hockey practice. She saw Cadence in her field hockey uniform and honked. Cadence looked up, she wasn't startled at all. Cadence wasn't scared of anything, and when she meant that, she _literally_ means it. Cadence walked to the car and put her stuff in the trunk and sat in the passenger's seat next to her mom.

"So, how was practice?" Spencer asked.

"It was great! Coach said that I have a strong arm and swing and that I'm the best player and look what she gave me," Cadence said before pulling out a blue version of her field hockey uniform.

"Oh my God! You got the Presidential Field Hockey uniform? Wait…I've been playing field hockey all my life and Coach only gives those to the girls she picks to be…Oh. My. God! Coach chose you to be the Field Hockey captain?" Spencer said.

"Yup," Cadence said proudly.

"Great job, CJ!" Spencer said and hugged her daughter.

"Ack…Mom…can't…breathe…MOM!" Cadence tried to say.

"Sorry, oh CJ, we're picking up Sam and he's going to stay at our place for a while okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Whoa, Sam, you're hitting that thing like it's your job," said Mr. Gun.

"Yeah, well…it's how…I…hit these…things," Sam said while punching the punching bag.

"Man, quite a punch you got there," Sam heard a familiar voice.

"CJ, what are you doing here?" Sam asked not even turning around since he was too focused on hitting the bag.

"Your mom told us to pick you up," Cadence said and walked towards him.

"Oh, so _you're _the famous CJ Cavanaugh I've been hearing about. Sam here talk an awful lot about you…but he didn't mention the cute part," Mr. Gun said.

"Coach…stop…you're making…yourself…look like…a perv," Sam said hitting the bag with one last blow.

"I'm not!" Mr. Gun protested.

Cadence giggled. "Oh, guys…so weak and funny."

"Excuse me?" both guys asked.

"We all know that guys re weak and funny," Cadence said.

"Oh really? Then if you think you're so tough, why don't you knock this punching bag right off this hook?" asked Mr. Gun.

"Uh, Coach? Not a good idea," Sam said.

"Why? Is she scared?" he asked.

"No, but she's my best friend and I've known her for years and she can kill you with one blow," Sam said.

"Sam, don't worry, he wants to see this punching bag off? Then I'll gladly do the honors to get rid of it," Cadence said and cracked her knuckles.

"Don't you want some gloves?" asked Mr. Gun.

"Nah, I don't need them…'cause I already have some on," Cadence said before throwing a powerful punch at the bag.

What happened next was unbelievable. Once Cadence punched the bag, it came right off the hook and smashed against the wall! Mr. Gun and Sam both looked at Cadence in shock. Cadence rubbed her knuckles and smiled at the guys before walking outside.

"Sam, you have ten minutes, we have to go pick up Lilly and Chance!" Cadence called and then disappeared.

"I told you man, I told you," Sam said before going to the locker rooms.

"For a small girl she is fucking strong," Mr. Gun said and went to his office.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sam and Cadence stayed up in her room making jokes and laughing. Lilly and Serenity texted and talked over the phone. Chance and Max Face chatted on their iPods. And Aurora and Danni played non-stop dress-up games with Toby and Ezra. As soon as everyone left and the kids were asleep, Spencer went downstairs to get a glass of water. Suddenly, she heard a twig break outside. She whipped her head around to see if she saw any shadows outside. Nothing. Spencer almost screamed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Shh…Spence, relax, it's me," she heard Toby's voice whisper I her ear.

"You scared me," Spencer whispered.

"I know. You know, last time I checked, we had some unfinished business to take care of," he said pulling her into him.

"Mmm…yeah we do," she said and turned around ad crashed her lips against his.

Toby lifted her up onto the counter top and stood in between her legs. In a matter of seconds, both of their shirts were off. Realizing that the kids would start to hear noises from the kitchen, Toby lifted Spencer up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her upstairs to their bedroom to finish what they started.

* * *

Lilly woke up in the middle of the night and heard something downstairs. She went into Cadence's bedroom and woke her up.

"CJ, I think someone's downstairs," Lilly whispered.

"Mmm…maybe it's just a squirrel," Cadence mumbled and buried her head in her pillow.

"No, I mean I heard someone _talking_ downstairs! And last time I checked, squirrels don't _talk_!" Lilly said.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" Cadence whined.

"I will for a week if you come downstairs with me," Lilly said.

"Make it two and I'm in," Cadence said.

"Fine, now c'mon!" Lilly said and dragged her sister out of bed.

They carefully walked down the stairs in the dark. Cadence, being a pro at being quiet, didn't make a sound, unlike Lilly who was making noises with the squeaky floorboards.

"Can you be _any_ louder?" Cadence asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Lilly said.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around the kitchen. There was nothing in sight. Suddenly, Cadence saw something and bent down to pick it up. It was some sort of address.

"Lilly look!" Cadence said.

Lilly didn't answer.

"Lilly, seriously, I think I found something," Cadence said.

Still no answer.

"Lilly?" Cadence asked and turned around. She gasped and dropped the address paper and put her hands up.

There standing in front of her, one with an arm around Lilly's neck and hand covering her mouth and knife at her throat and another armed with gun that was pointing directly at Cadence, were two black hooded figures.

* * *

**Whoa! What's going to happen to the Cavauangh sisters? Who are the two hooded figures? You'll find that out in the next chapter…**

**Next time: "Where are they? ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS YOU BASTARD?" **

**Remember to check out my poll! R&R it would mean a lot! Oh, and whose excited for next week's episode? Did you guys see that Spoby clip? Holy crap! Until next time!**

_**Live. Love. Spoby.**_

**-E.V.**


	10. Chapter 10: This Bastard Is Back

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I've been pretty busy and I've never had the time to write. Sorry, but this chapter is on the shorter side but I promise next chapter will be a bit longer! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or Spoby, but I do own their kids.**

* * *

Chapter 10: This Bastard Is Back For More

Cadence and Lilly ran through the dark woods. Cadence nothing but in a pair of shorts and a loose white T-shirt and Lilly in some pants and a tight shirt. Ducking under a small opening in a fence that separated the creek and bridge from the dark woods, they slid down the muddy bank and hid under the bridge panting.

"Do you think we got away?" Lilly asked.

"I really don't know, but let's stay here in the mean time," Cadence whispered.

"CJ, I'm scared, what if they find us?" Lilly said.

"Don't worry; this is why I take dance, field hockey, karate, and cross-country. It comes in handy at some point," Cadence whispered.

Suddenly, they heard a twig break. They both whipped their heads around but no one was there. Slowly backing up, they saw a some lights in the distance.

"What the-"

"Put your hands up!" they heard a male voice say.

"CJ? What's going-"

When the light came closer they saw some red and blue lights shining behind them?

"You've got to be kidding me," Cadence mumbled.

"I said put your hands up!" yelled the voice again.

Lilly and Cadence put their hands up and felt strong hands grab their wrists from behind and put handcuffs on them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lilly and Cadence Cavanaugh?" it was Detective Wilden.

"What did we do?" Lilly asked.

"What do you think you were doing out here alone? This area is off limits," Wilden said.

"Someone tried to kidnap us and we ran away and we came here to hide from them," Cadence said.

"Gee, your mother was a much better liar, I thought she would've taught you well, oh wait, you're father is Toby Cavanaugh, he's always honest, guess it's a trait," Wilden said.

"We're telling the truth," Lilly said.

"Uh-huh sure," he said.

"We are, like seriously, what kind of cop are you? The mentally retarded kind? Or the deaf kind?" Cadence asked rudely.

"Ah, exactly how your mother acts, your a spitting image of her minus the eyes," he said.

"Shut up, like you know anything old man," Cadence snapped.

"Telling me to shut up is just gonna get you into more trouble," he warned.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...Shut. Up," Cadence challenged him.

"Take them to the station, I'm going to say hi to their parents, I've been dying to see them after all these years," he said and walked off.

The police dragged Cadence and Lilly off by force into a cop car and to the police station.

* * *

Wilden went to the Cavanaugh's front door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened and there was Toby.

"Hello Toby," Wilden said.

"What do you want?" Toby asked.

"Where's Spencer?" Wilden asked.

"Why?" Toby asked crossing his arms.

"I need to tell her something but since she's currently not here, I'll just inform you that your daughters are at the police station, better keep a better eye out on them," Wilden said and walked to his car and drive off leaving a mortified Toby.

"Spencer! Chance! Aurora! Get up! We're gonna go pick up our delinquent daughters! NOW!" Toby yelled.

Spencer, Chance, and Aurora ran downstairs immediately at Toby loud voice.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"First, Wilden still works as a cop? And second our daughters are at the police station waiting for us!" Toby said.

"You've got to be kidding me? C'mon! I'm not gonna let them torture our girls!" Spencer said and grabbed her keys and ran outside followed by Toby, Chance, and Aurora.

* * *

"So, what were you doing under the bridge? Like I said, it's specifically off limits," Wilden said.

"We told you! Someone tried to take us so we ran off!" Lilly yelled.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

"And how do we know you're not a perverted perv?" Cadence asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I know you were looking at our chests, and I prefer if you stopped," Cadence said smirking at the blush that crossed his face.

"I wasn't and answer the question! What were you doing in those woods at this time of night?" he bellowed.

"WE FUCKING TOLD YOU! SOMEONE TRIED TO KIDNAP US AND SO WE ESCAPED AND FUCKING RAN OFF! WHAT? ARE YOU DUMBASS DEAF?" Cadence screamed.

"DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE GIRL! OR DO YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR WEEKEND DOING COMMUNITY SERVICE?" he yelled.

"Oh...you shouldn't have called her a little girl," said Lilly moving her chair back away from an infuriated Cadence.

"Oh...you so crossed the line," Cadence said before jumping out of her chair and grabbed Wilden's tie from across the table and tried to strangle him.

"Please get back up in the interrogation room...NOW," said one of the cops.

A few moments later, five different police officers came into the room and grabbed Cadence trying to yank her off of Wilden. Thing was, she had a strong grip and wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" they cried.

Finally, they managed to yank her off of him and one of the officers carried her out of the room. She swung her arms and legs, kicking and screaming for them to let her go.

A few moments later, the Cavanaugh family barged into the police station. Toby was acting like a bloodhound trying to find his daughters. He spotted Wilden holding onto his throat gasping for air. Toby stomped all the way towards him.

"WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS YOU BASTARD!" Toby bellowed.

"I can see where that young daughter of yours gets her anger issues," Wilden teased and then coughed.

Toby wasn't up for any teasing and grabbed Wilden by the scruff of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You tell en where they are or I swear I'll-"

"Let me go! Don't you dare touch me! This is sexual harassment! Help!" Toby heard a familiar voice cry.

He whipped his head around and Cadence and Lilly struggling to get free from some of the cops hold. Toby let go of Wilden and dashed towards his daughters.

"Sir, stay out of this!" said one of the cops.

"No! They're my daughters and I demand you to let them go this instance or do you want me to sue this station for harassing my daughters? My wife is Spencer Hastings and her parents are Peter and Veronica Hastings the best lawyers in this goddamn town," Toby warned.

The officers let Lilly and Cadence go. They ran to their dad and hugged him and he wrapped his strong arms around them. He kissed their heads and checked them to see if they were hurt or anything.

"Oh my God! Are you two okay? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Toby asked frantically.

"They think we were lying and up to no good in the woods but the thing is someone tried to kidnap us and so we escaped and ran off and then we went to the bridge and they found us there and they took us here and they asked us questions and...and-"

"Whoa, Lilly, Sweetie, calm down, it's okay, you're safe now," Toby said and hugged them again.

Spencer, Chance, and Aurora ran towards them and they joined in on the hug. They broke apart when someone coughed behind them.

"Looks like one family is happy," Wilden said.

"Okay, I've barely met you, but I'm already starting to think your a pain in the fucking ass," Cadence commented.

"CJ..." Spencer warned.

"Listen to your mother Cadence, oh wait, you used to be a really good liar when you were around their age, right?" Wilden asked.

"Don't talk to my wife like that," Toby growled.

"Well, nice family you have here, full of liars and suspects," Wilden added.

"Yeah, but we never asked for your opinion bastard," Cadence snapped.

"Cadence, don't," Toby said.

"You really think you can just act all pushy around us? Well you can't, because you don't live with us, thank God, and you don't know us! So get lost!" Cadence yelled.

"Oh, I know your parents quite well in fact, haven't they told you about how they were murder suspects in the case of Alison DiLaurentis?" Wilden asked.

"No," Chance answered quietly.

"Well, they've got some explaining to do," Wilden said and walked away.

"Let's not talk about this right now, let's just go home," Lilly said and got up and picked up Aurora and walked outside to the car followed by Chance.

"CJ?" Toby asked.

"It's fine, you don't need to tell us, you can when you're ready," Cadence said with a small smile and walked outside.

"What do we do now? That bastard is always back for more," Spencer said.

"We'll have to tell them sometime Spence," Toby said and took his wife's hand and lead her outside.

* * *

**What'd ya guys think? Sorry it was short, I'm planning on doing the other one longer though so don't worry!**

**Next time: "Are you serious? He can't do that! It's like…like you ditching me for some other chick bitch!"**

**Well, a lot of you are saying my poll doesn't work so I'll think of what I'm going to do with the CJ/Sam relationship, just send in your thoughts or PM me and also send in some baby names and genders for Hanna's baby! Until next time!**

_**Live. Love. Spoby.**_

**-E.V.**


	11. Chapter 11: Twists And Lies, Oh My!

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I was originally going to update on Tuesday night, but with the reveal of Toby being the betrAyer, I was too sad and betrayed by the writers for doing this to Spoby fans all over the world. So, I suggest if you want to make the writers hear you out, go to Breedom2Be's Making Up For Lost Time, because she is working on something related to what Emayans did last season. So, if you want to join in, I highly recommend you go check it out! And some other news that might make you happy or sad, I have decided what I'm going to do with the Sadence (Sam and Cadence) friendship/relationship! But it'll take a few chapters for you guys to find out what I'm going to do with these two. I appreciate the reviews and follow-ups; it means so much you guys, thanks! Now, enough with my blabbering lets move onto another segment of WITTF&A!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Twists And Lies, Oh My!

Chance and Lilly tiptoed into Cadence's bedroom and shook her. Cadence groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. Lilly pulled it back and punched her arm.

"CJ, for the love of God just wake the hell up!" Lilly whispered.

"Ugh, can you leave me alone? We made a deal!" Cadence whispered back.

"Yeah, I never said I _kept_ the deals we made," Lilly said and sat down on Cadence's bed.

"What do you want?" Cadence asked sitting up on her bed.

"Okay, well Lilly and me did some researching on our own and found out that Mom and Dad kept a lot of things from us," Chance said and sat down next to his sisters.

"It's not like they always have. But either way, what did you find out?" Cadence asked.

"Look for yourself," Chance said and handed Cadence his laptop.

Cadence looked at the bright screen and saw an article. She scrolled through it and widened her eyes in shock.

"They _were_ lying to us, they barely even told us anything," Cadence said and thought back to a few hours ago.

"_Is Aurora asleep?" Spencer asked._

"_Yeah, I just put her down," Lilly replied._

"_Okay, sit down you guys," Toby said._

_Chance, Lilly, and Cadence sat down in front of their parents who were seated in front of them. Toby hesitated before speaking._

"_When we were teenagers, your mother's best friend, Alison DiLaurentis, was murdered and they suspected that we hurt her in some way or that we were apart of what happened to her. Detective Wilden hates us because he…he just hates us, and he's had a grudge ever since. He hates you guys because you're our children and he thinks you'll end up like us."_

"_Wait, then who killed Alison?" Lilly asked._

"_I was getting to that. Four years later, the police arrested Lucas Gottesman for the murder of Alison. He was declared guilty a few days later and he was sent to death row," Toby said._

"_Oh my God, that must have been terrible. At least Alison can rest in peace now," Lilly said._

"_So, we're talking about Uncle Jason's little sister, right?" Cadence asked._

"_Exactly and yes," Spencer said._

"_Is there anything else we should know before we go to bed?" Chance asked._

"_No, that's it, now go get some sleep sleepy heads," Spencer said and smiled._

_The kids kissed their parents good night and headed upstairs to their rooms and fell "asleep"._

Cadence looked back at the article and read the part about Alison's death. It said the following:

_**Rosewood's biggest secret: The Death Of Alison DiLaurentis**_

_**Rosewood is a pretty small town, nothing ever changes unless you buy new clothes or get a new haircut, but over all, nothing is different in this small town. That was until the murder of Alison DiLaurentis. **_

_** Alison DiLaurentis was Rosewood's It girl. She was known for her beauty and personality. She was related to Jessica DiLaurentis and Jason DiLaurentis. The only people she trusted the most were her best friends Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings. Everything in her life was fine until the night she was murdered. **_

_** Police were told that Toby Cavanaugh was the culprit because of his hatred towards Alison. As they searched his house, they found a sweater of his that had blood that was later confirmed to have been identical to Alison's but the evidence was corrupted. But in some way, Spencer Hastings became a suspect as well. No one knew why she would do anything to harm her best friend, but it was a shot. Soon, the charges were dropped against both of them. **_

_** During this time, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings reported that someone had been harassing them through texts, IMs, e-mail, and even calling only they morphed their voice to hide their identity. It is said that they went by the name 'A'. **_

_** A few people became suspects, but none of them were guilty. To this day, Alison Diluents' killer roams rosewood…**_

Cadence blinked at the screen. _Why would Mom and Dad lie? And why would Mom lie about not knowing who this 'A' person was?_ She thought.

"Well, this is more like "_Twists And Lies, Oh My!_" sort of version for us. Okay, we should talk about this in the morning, we need some sleep," Cadence said and handed Chance back his laptop. They nodded.

"Good night," they all said and went to sleep.

* * *

"Are you serious? He can't do that! It's like…like you ditching me for some other chick bitch!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Well, he _is_ a detective and he _is_ in charge of this case, so technically he _can_, CJ," Sam said.

"That's messed, what do we do now?" Cadence asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"Right now…I honestly _don't_ know," Cadence said and sat down by a large oak tree.

Sam sat down next to her and smiled at her beauty. Her long brown hair was pulled into a side pigtail that was smoothed down perfectly. She was wearing a black and white fedora, navy skinny jeans, and a blue belted flannel with a black leather jacket over it, and black flats. He wasn't surprised that a lot of guys at the school had already asked her out, but she always denied them. He knew why she did. He knew why she didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. He knew why she didn't feel the same about him. Because he was her best friend. He knew everything about her.

Sam and Cadence were at their usual spot by under the bridge **(yes the bridge that's off limits from the last chapter)**. They had been coming here since they were little kids. They even had an engraving on a tree that said: **CJ + SAM**. Sam had told Cadence that Detective Wilden was taking him later in the evening for interrogation. Cadence, being Cadence, didn't approve of this. She hated that Wilden had to torture Sam with questions that he didn't want to answer. Sam was _innocent_, but she knew the saying: _Guilty until proven innocent_.

"What kind of questions are they going to ask?" Cadence asked looking at Sam with her heterochromatic eyes.

"Things that I knew about Amanda Jones and my past with her and what happened that night," Sam said.

"But you didn't do anything, so how are you supposed to know?" Cadence asked.

"Lie?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you know lying only gets you into more trouble with the police," she said.

"I know, but they'll keep questioning if I say I didn't know what happened," he said.

"Okay, but I'm telling you, you're committing a felony," she said.

"I know, but there's nothing else I can do," he said.

Cadence nodded and looked up at the sky. Sam smiled as she pointed out clouds that looked like bunnies, balls, cars, people, and more. He hated the fact that someone had broken her heart while she was away last year. That boy should have been lucky to find a girl like Cadence.

_Sam woke up at 1:35 in the morning to hear his phone ringing. He looked at the Caller ID and answered._

"_CJ? What's wrong?" Sam asked._

"_Jesse…he broke up with me," Cadence sobbed on the other line._

"_What? Why?" Sam asked sitting up._

"_H-he cheated on me and then he ended it the next day," Cadence explained._

"_How did you know?" Sam asked._

"_I saw him behind the school kissing another girl…I thought I recognized her but I couldn't see her well! I ran off and then the next day at school Jesse ended it with me at the end of the day!" Cadence said._

"_Oh CJ, you deserve so much better. That douche bag should have been happy with you. I promise you, that if I see him ever again, I'll kick his ass so hard that he won't even have one by the time I'm done with him," Sam said._

"_Thank you, Sam, I don't know where I would be without you," Cadence said._

"_I don't know where I would be without you, CJ. Now, why don't you get some sleep and dream of me kicking Jesse's ass?"_

_Cadence laughed. "Oh, I will. Good night, Sam."_

"_Good night, CJ," Sam said and hung up the phone._

Sam wondered if he should tell Cadence about what happened yesterday with his encounter with Jesse at The Brew. He had walked in and he just came face-to-face with him while in line. They had talked and Jesse had told him whom he cheated Cadence on. Sam couldn't believe she would do that.

Lilly was the girl Jesse cheated Cadence on.

* * *

Chance strolled down the park with his stereo headphones on. He bobbed his head as he listened to Skrillex's song 'Weekends!'. Suddenly, he gasped as he collided with someone and dropped their textbooks on the cement. He bent down and picked them up and handed them to the person. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the familiar face.

"Bonnie?" Chance asked.

"Chance?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh my God!" they both said and gave each other a hug.

"H-how are you?" Chance asked.

"I'm fine! What are you doing back in Rosewood? I thought you moved away a few years ago?" Bonnie asked.

"I did, but my family and me moved back here," Chance said.

"Well, it's so good to see you again! God, everyone was right, you look like a miniature version of your dad," Bonnie said giggling.

Chance laughed. Bonnie Reed was his best friend from kindergarten. She had straight honey blonde hair with side bangs and pink streaks in her hair. She had big green eyes and straight white teeth. She was a bit shorter than him and she was skinny. She was sweet and generous and thought about others.

"Everyone says that," he said blushing.

"God, you're funny. Hey, do you want to walk with me? I still have a few minutes before my Dad picks me up," she said.

"Uh, sure," he said.

* * *

Aurora, Danni, and Maya walked with their arms linked around the playground. Nate and Emily walked behind them.

"So, how's Maya doing?" Emily asked.

"She's good," Nate said smiling.

"She looks a lot like Maya," Emily said.

"She does," Nate said.

"Daddy! Can me and Danni and Aurora go play on the swings?" Maya asked.

"Sure, just don't go too far," Nate said.

Maya was Nate's daughter. She looked a lot like Maya with the same skin tone, hair, and eyes. Nate had married CeCe Drake who was now running her own store with Hanna's help.

"Can't believe it's been fifteen years since Maya died," Emily said sitting down on a bench.

"I know," Nate replied.

Emily fiddled with her thumbs. "I miss her so much."

"We all do."

"I wonder how everything would be like if she was still here."

"It would still be the same, nothing would've changed her fate."

Emily looked at Nate. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, like…everyone has a fate. You can't really change it without going through so much to do so. That was how Maya's fate was, no one could do anything to change it," Nate explained.

Emily nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I always am," Nate said.

* * *

Cadence and Sam entered her house and put their bags down on the counter. Sam flopped down onto the couch and groaned.

"Oh how my back hurts," he complained.

"Oh how I don't care," Cadence teased.

"Mean," he said.

"No, I'm nice and you know it, smartass," she said.

"So, did you, Lilly, and Chance find out why your parents lied to you guys?" he asked sitting up.

"Well, we plan to, but we're pretty "busy" as you can see," she said and sat down next to him.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, um, CJ? I need to tell you something."

"What?" she asked.

"The other day, when I was at the Brew, I sort of ran into-" before Sam could finish, the front door opened.

Lilly walked in smiling, but her smile dropped when she saw Cadence and Sam.

"Uh, hey CJ…Sam," she said nervously.

"So, Lil, what are we going to do today?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Cadence gasped and widened her eyes. There, standing next to Lilly, holding her hand, was her ex-boyfriend, Jesse.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What will happen for Cadence and Jesse? How will Cadence react when she finds out Lilly was the girl Jesse cheated her on with? So much to find out!**

**Next time: "How could you? You practically _stole_ my boyfriend from me! You're just so full of yourself and you want everything that I have! Well, you know what, you do, so what's the point in taking even _more_ things from me?"**

**Also, if some of you want to know what me and my friends think Cadence looks like, here's the link (Note: *instert word here* means the symbols you use after each word):  
**

** http *COLON* *SLASH* *SLASH* s4 *DOT* favim *DOT* com *SLASH* orig *SLASH* 48 *SLASH* beautiful *DASH* girl *DASH* blue *DASH* eyes *DASH* dark *DASH* hair *DASH* Favim *DOT* com *DASH* 464476 *DOT* jpg  
**

**(Note: she has blue yes, but picture her right eye brown)**

**We sort of googled it before creating the story so we kept it, send in requests if you want to know what other characters look like in this story! And a lot of you are sort of confused with the whole Nate thing here, but I've had his storyline in my story for a while so you'll see what happens with his character. Also, I'm thinking you guys want me to write in a "steamy" Spoby chapter/scene, right? I mean, I would, like the other writers on here; the only problem is that I'm _only_ 12. So, I honestly don't know if it would be appropriate for me to do that, but if you all want me to, just tell me and I'll try to do one soon, okay? Until next time!**

**-E.V.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Fair

**Okay, I know I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, and that's fine, but I have one little announcement to make: **

**My friend isn't a writer, but she does read stories on here and she also helps me with my stories. Anyways, she has told me that while she was reading some Spoby stories, she saw that some authors on FF have been taking my idea of Cadence's two different eye colors and incorporating it into their Spoby children. I simply want you all to know, that you need to make it clear to me that you will/want to use the idea before you actually _use_ the idea. I'm not mad, but I simply want to point that out because I don't want any other of my ideas to be taken without my permission. I'll let it slip this time, but if it gets too out of hand, I'll have to take matters into my own hands, all right? **

**Thanks. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Fair Is Where The First Message Starts

Cadence shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What was Jesse doing here? More so, what was he doing with Lilly? She got up and bolted upstairs to her bedroom and slammed her door. Sam glared at the two before following Cadence upstairs. He slipped into her room and saw her lying down on her bed with her arms crossed and her back turned to him. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I can't believe him!" she growled.

"Me neither," he said.

"I mean…how could he…no, how could _she_ do that to me?" she asked sitting up and looked at Sam.

"I don't know, maybe because she's cold-hearted and cruel?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah but-" before Cadence could finish her sentence, there was a knock on her door.

"CJ?" Lilly asked and peeked inside.

"Go away," Cadence said.

"CJ, just talk to her," Sam said.

"Fine," Cadence said.

Sam nodded and walked out before whispering to Lilly, "If I don't here any talking, I'll know that you're dead."

Lilly gulped and nodded before closing the door and looking at her younger sister. Cadence's left blue eye looked darker and colder while her right brown eye looked angry and upset. Lilly gulped again. She knew Cadence's eyes only did this when she wanted answers and when she was infuriated. It made her seem dangerous and terrifying at the same time that if a big, buff, wrestler saw her eyes like this, he would be scared as hell. She shyly sat down on her sister's red couch and bowed her head. Cadence looked at her intensely and waited for an answer. After a while Cadence spoke.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry CJ," Lilly said.

"S-sorry? Lilly! You're dating my ex-boyfriend! Wait…are you the girl he was seeing when we were going out?" Cadence asked.

Lilly nodded. "I'm sorry."

Cadence scoffed. "Sorry? Since when are you ever sorry?"

"CJ, please-"

"How could you? You practically _stole _my boyfriend from me! You're just so full of yourself and you want everything that I have! Well, you know what, you do, so what's the point in taking even _more_ things from me?" Cadence asked._  
_

"I'm not trying too! Cadence, I said I was sorry!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't enough for me. Get out," she said and pushed Lilly out her door.

A few moments later, Sam came in and hugged her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked and looked at her.

"Yeah, I just needed to make my point clear to Lilly that the things I have can't always belong to her as well," Cadence said.

"Like?" he asked.

"_You_," she said smiling.

* * *

Clad in a custom made shirt that had the words 'CJ Is The DJ' in light blue letters with a black leather jacket over it, a short denim skirt, converse sneakers, and a black fedora, Cadence crossed her arms as she, Sam, Lilly, Jesse, Dominic, Serenity, Serenity's boyfriend Jake, Nova, Max, Max's girlfriend Ashley, Chance, Bonnie, Sasha, and Sasha's boyfriend Leo, walked around Rosewood's Annual County Fair. Sam had begged her to go with him, saying that it would get her mind off of things…that was until they found out Jesse was going. She had protested and tried to make up an excuse for not going anymore stating that she had an upcoming exam and that she needed to prepare herself. It took about fifteen minutes before she gave in. Now, here she was with them at the fair at night while Emily and Samara were with Aurora, Danni, and Maya and the other adults were off doing God knows what.

"Oh my God! We _have_ to ride that!" Lilly exclaimed pointing to one of the rides.

"Oh yeah, we _have _to! I heard it's the sickest ride here!" Dominic agreed.

"I heard that only daredevils ride that," Serenity said.

"Well, today, _we're_ the daredevils," Sam said smiling.

"What do you think CJ?" asked Sasha.

Cadence looked at them and shrugged.

"I don't really care, since obviously I was dragged into this place," Cadence said.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, we promise," Sam said.

"Fine, but if I die, you're planning _and_ paying for my funeral," Cadence said.

"Deal, now c'mon! The line is gonna get long!" Chance said and ran to save them a spot in line.

Cadence groaned and followed them. As they were walking, she couldn't help but notice how happy Lilly and Jesse were. That used to be her and him. Then she looked at her brother and Bonnie. _Well, they're gonna hook up at some point_…she thought. Then, she looked at Sasha and Leo. She didn't blame Leo for falling in love with her. Sasha was very beautiful with short, light brown hair with front bangs, big brown eyes, and fair skin. She was nice and loved to have a laugh. Leo was tall and athletic. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked at Max and his girlfriend Ashley. They had been together since last week, but they seemed like newly weds. Ashley had straight, black hair and tan skin. She had brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She looked over at Serenity and her boyfriend Jake. Jake had black hair and light skin. He had emerald green eyes. They looked perfect together. Glancing behind her, she saw Dominic and Nova laughing with Sam. _They look cute together_…she thought as she saw them. Finally, she looked at Sam. She felt different when she looked at him at that moment. She took in all of his features. Jet-black hair, big, hazel eyes, perfectly, white teeth, and a heart made out of gold.

What was she feeling? They were best friends, but she never felt this way about him. _No! I can't be falling for Sam…or am I? No, I'm not…I can't be…or maybe I am…_she thought. She shook her head out of her thought and kept walking.

She got in line behind Max and in front of Sam. She looked up at him. Sam might be only turning fifteen, but he was almost as tall as _her_ dad and Toby was _huge_! He caught her looking and smiled.

"How's the weather down there?" Sam joked.

"Its fine thank you," Cadence played along smiling.

Sam chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Shut up, I'm not," Cadence said.

"You are too," Sam said with a wink.

Cadence giggled and decided to tease him as well. "Well, you're cuter."

Sam laughed. Jesse turned around when he heard familiar laughing and saw that it was Sam and Cadence. Even though_ he_ was the one who ended it _with her_, he regretted it. He felt a pang of jealousy as he saw Sam hug Cadence. He wished he were the one hugging her, not him. He turned around and faced Lilly.

Sam and Cadence were next in line. They waited and watched the ride go. Cadence rolled her eyes.

"Oh, of course this isn't dangerous. It's not like we're gonna fall out and splatter onto the cement, totally not gonna happen," Cadence said sarcastically.

"Will you calm down? It's going to be fine," Sam said.

The ride stopped and the man opened the capsule and Sam and Cadence got inside. He locked the door. Cadence gulped when the capsule moved too much. She gripped onto the black, cushioned bars. Sam chuckled.

"This is..._safe_," Cadence teased.

"Someone's scared," he said.

"No I'm not!" Cadence exclaimed.

The ride started to move as the man let more people onto the ride. Soon, Sam and Cadence were at the very top overlooking the fair. Cadence tried to look down but the capsule moved. Sam caught onto this and moved it. Cadence shrieked.

"SAM!"

Sam laughed. "Okay, okay."

"Um, Sam? What's this ride called exactly?" Cadence asked.

" It's called _The Zipper_. Now, hold on tight…and scream," Sam said.

Before Cadence could question, the ride started. She grabbed onto the bars and screamed. The capsule rocked uncontrollably and Cadence felt sick. Suddenly, the capsule flipped twice.

"Oh my God! Get me off! Get me off this goddamn ride! Sam! We're going to die! I didn't even say goodbye to my parents! Someone tell them I love them! Sam! I've seen the _Finale Destination_ movies but I don't want to end up like those people who fall off the ride and splatter onto the cement all bloody and nothing left of them! HELP!" Cadence screamed.

Sam burst into laughter at his best friend. "Cadence! Calm down! We're not going to die!"

"I swear to God, if this thing flips, I'm going to fucking sue this ride!" Cadence exclaimed.

The capsule flipped three times causing Cadence to scream even louder.

"Oh! I'm so suing! You hear me? I'M SUING!"

"Is she your friend?" asked the ride operator.

Nova and Dominic nodded. "Yes, she is."

By the end of the ride, Cadence was holding onto Sam for dear life. Sam chuckled and held onto her. Cadence looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her. They both leaned in. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart-

"All right, the ride is over!" said the ride operator.

Cadence and Sam jumped apart blushing and climbed out of the ride. Sam scratched the back of his head while Cadence bit her thumbnail.

"God! That was _awesome_!" Chance exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, it was," Sam said.

He looked at Cadence who looked back at him and smiled. Nova linked arms with Cadence and took her over to another ride. Sam sighed.

"You like her, don't you?" Max asked.

Sam nodded. "I just don't know if she feels the same."

"She does, I'm positive. She's CJ Cavanaugh, you can't tell what goes on in her head," Max said and walked away.

* * *

"Hey do you want to go on any more rides? Huh-huh? Do you?" Cadence asked rapidly.

Nova laughed. "That's a little bit too much_ Monster _for you, CJ."

"What? No, no its not!" Cadence protested and jugged down the rest of the energy drink.

"CJ!" Nova said and yanked the drink away from her friend and threw it into the trash.

"NO! MY BABY!" Cadence cried and ran to the trashcan.

"CJ…you're baby is _dead_. I killed it, now let's go," Nova said and dragged Cadence away.

After a few cups of coffee and water, Cadence was back into her normal state.

"Better?" Nova asked.

"Better," Cadence said.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. She took out her phone and checked her new message.

_**The game has begun. You're mine now. Watch your back, CJ…because I'm everywhere…**_

_** -A**_

* * *

**Whoa! Now things get juicy…and sorry for that little tease with Sadence, I couldn't help but try out your guys' reactions. Don't kill me, I'm innocent! And the whole _Zipper_ moment with Cadence and Sam was something I based off with me and my guy friend (aka my crush) because we went to a fair with our friends and we went on the_ Zipper_, so I thought that maybe I should write that in here. But the whole 'almost kiss thing' actually did happened, except we didn't kiss, it was just a moment, but we're acting like it never happened. And I said those _exact_ lines that Cadence said.  
**

**Anyways, keep those reviews coming! It means a lot! And also, if you have any requests for Cadence and Sam moments, send'em in! I'll try and do some moments, only one thing: NO KISSING YET! Okay? But maybe some _almost_ kissing, but no actual kissing. I already have that planned.**

**Next time: "No, someone is out to get us! And we have no weapons or self-defense!" **

**Until next time!**

**-E.V.**


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome To LA Part 1

**Yolo! Ha-ha, I say that when I see my friends, it's my way of saying hello in "Eden's World". And yes, my name is Eden. What's yours? Sorry, I think I drank too much _Monster_ today and I'm a little bit hyper than usual. Okay, as I said, for all you Sadence shippers out there, if you want any scenes with them (and I mean any), feel free to send them in, I would be glad to do so. And that also goes for Spoby scenes, because I want you guys to be satisfied and happy with this story, and I know this story sucks, but I'm trying. Oh, and check out my new poll: Name the Rivers' baby! Here are the names that you are going to vote on: Luna, Elizabeth, Autumn, Hope, and Skylar. Look for it and vote! **

**On another note, what do you guys think of this?**

_**I jumped over a gate and continued running. Soon, I started to hear dogs barking from behind me. "Dogs? Seriously?" I said to myself as I continued running. I came to a halt as I read a wooden sign that said: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING HEMLOCK WOODS. Do I keep going? I asked myself. I had no other choice and I ran into Hemlock Woods. I ran through trees and bushes, getting cuts and bruises. I trip and fall but I get up and I just kept going no matter what. But as I look back, I see that some of the dogs have already caught up with me. Damn it! Why don't they just give up already? I thought. Soon, I felt the dogs nipping at my feet as I ran and it didn't take me long to fall because of that. The dogs immediately started to attack me-biting my arms, legs, and a bit of my face. I scream as I struggle to get them off. At last, I succeeded by kicking the dog that had a tight grip on my calf in the face. I got up and ran as fast as I could, until I heard a gunshot and I felt a searing pain in my thigh and I fell onto the ground. "There! I got her, she's on the ground!" I heard a policeman yell in the distance. I saw flashing lights come my way and heard more dogs barking. Those were the last things I saw and heard before the world went into complete darkness.**_

**So, what did you guys think? It's from my new book that I'm writing called "_Mental Friendship_". I have so far five chapters, since they're very long chapters. I just love writing. Okay, anyhow, this chapter has sort of a two-month time jump, but during that time, 'A' hasn't sent anyone a message for a reason and also, this is a three-part chapter so this is part one of this okay, so enjoy this new chapter of WITTF&A!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Welcome To L.A...'A' Will Be Waiting (Part 1)

_Two months later…_

"Sam! Stop!" the beautiful brunette giggled.

"Do you really want me to?" Sam asked.

"Not a chance," the brunette said and kissed him even more.

Sam pressed her up against a wall and smiled into the kiss. Keeping _this_ a secret wasn't easy. The kiss became fierce and hot. Sam ran his hand up her leg and she squirmed.

"That tickles," she said looking at him.

"Oh, in that case," he said and tickled her.

"Sam!" she squealed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," he said and stopped.

"I was actually enjoying it," she said.

"Uh-huh, sure," he said.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "So, what's our plan for today?"

"Um, I'm supposed to meet my best friend at the Brew with our other friends, want to come?" he asked.

"But then they'll know we're together," she said.

"Natalie, this has been going on for two months now, I can't keep this secret from my best friend forever," he said.

"Okay, but who is this best friend of yours?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, I think you'll like them," he said.

Sam grabbed Natalie's hand and led her out of his garage. Natalie was a beautiful light skinned, and light brown-eyed, brunette. She had moved to Rosewood two months ago and befriended Sam, which resulted in them becoming a couple. Sam really liked her, but wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but it got too out of hand and they've been keeping it for over a good two months.

Sam and Natalie arrived at the Brew a few sort minutes later. Sam spotted Cadence and the gang. Cadence had forgiven Lilly and Jesse and supported their relationship. Sam almost didn't recognize Lilly because of her new haircut. She had gotten layers, and light-brown highlights, and got some long side bangs. A lot has happened over the past two months. Chance finally got the courage and asked out Bonnie who happily accepted. Nova and Dominic admitted their feelings to one another and were also a couple. Serenity was busy with her mom since Hanna was already three months pregnant. Max had won his competition for Rosewood's first swim meet. Cadence spotted Sam and waved, but gave him a questioning look towards Natalie. Cadence hadn't changed a bit, because well, she was Cadence.

"Um, hey guys," Sam said.

"Hey Sam," everyone said.

"So, who's your friend?" Cadence asked.

"Oh, guys, this is Natalie…my girlfriend," Sam said.

Chance spit out his water. "You're what?"

"My. Girlfriend." Sam said again.

Cadence gulped but managed a smile. "Nice, to meet you, I'm Cadence, but you can call me CJ."

"Hi, I'm Natalie," Natalie said and extended her hand and shook it with Cadence.

Everyone introduced themselves and talked to each other.

"So, Lilly? Whose Sam's best friend here?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, CJ," Lilly said.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Um, I think about for the past eight to nine years?" she said.

Natalie widened her eyes in shock. "That's…really long."

"When it comes to Sam and CJ, nuh-uh, it's a short amount of time. They do _everything_ together," she said and took a sip out of her coffee and looked at Cadence who was laughing at something Nova said.

"_Everything_?" she asked.

"Yup, even if it's just doing homework or reading at our house everyday. They even have sleepovers together," she said.

Natalie felt a pang of jealously. "Wait…_your_ house?"

"Yeah, CJ is my little sister. I think because of my hair we don't look like sisters, but yeah she is. God, I literally thought they were going to get together, but looks like he found someone else, but I can tell he likes her," she said and walked away.

Natalie looked at Cadence who was talking to Sam at a table. Cadence somehow made him laugh too hard that he started to choke on his drink. Cadence started to panic and went to his aid but Sam laughed even harder causing Cadence to laugh even more. Cadence turned around to pick up her phone that she had dropped and right there, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and twirled them around. Natalie thought that she was the only one who could make Sam laugh, and that she was the only one that he could carry, but turns out Cadence can too.

* * *

"All aboard the L.A. train!" Toby called.

"Dad, L.A…really? Is that a shorter way of saying "Los Angeles"? And our giant van isn't a train," Lilly said and climbed into the van.

"Hey, I'm trying to lighten the mood," Toby said and got into the driver's seat.

The gang-the Cavanaughs, Rivers, Fitz, and Fields-were headed off to Los Angeles for fall break. They had invited Sasha, Leo, Bonnie, Ashley, Jake, Jesse, and of course Natalie. So, Sam, Cadence, Lilly, Chance, Natalie, Bonnie, Aurora, Jesse, Sasha, Leo, Spencer, and Toby, were all in the Cavanaugh's giant van together. Lilly was sitting on Jesse's lap in the pull-up seats in the back, with Sasha and Leo. Natalie, Sam, and Cadence were in front of them. Chance had Bonnie on his lap as well, and Aurora was in her car seat. And Spencer and Toby were in the front.

"You guys ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"All right, let's go!" Toby said and started driving.

"Dad, can you turn on the radio?" Lilly asked.

"Sure," Toby said and turned on the radio.

"Call Me Maybe" blasted through the speakers and everyone cheered. Right when the chorus was about to play, the radio broke down.

"Awe!" they all said.

"Shit, sorry you guys, the radio died somehow," Toby said.

Everyone whined and stayed quiet. Cadence leaned into Sam's ear and whispered something.

"Give me a beat," she whispered.

Sam smiled and knew what she was going to do. He gave her a beat with his hands and she hummed.

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way," Cadence sang.

Everyone looked at her smiling.

"I'd trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way," Lilly joined in.

"You're stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin', hot night wind was blowin', where you think you're going baby?" Sam joined in.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? It hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe?" they all sang.

"Hit it Dad!" Chance said.

"And all the other boys try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe? You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall, you gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way. I beg and borrow and steal, have foresight and it's real, I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way," Toby sang.

"Take it away, CJ," Spencer said.

"Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans skin was showin', hot night wind was blowin', where you think you're going baby? Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe? Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad. Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad, and you should know that, so call me maybe?" Cadence finished.

Everyone clapped except for Natalie. She was pretty, but she was a terrible singer. She envied Cadence's ability to sing and impress Sam with her voice and beauty. She shook her head and looked out the window.

* * *

Cadence flopped down on the hotel bed and sighed. Lilly chuckled.

"Tired, huh?" she asked.

"Tell me about it," Cadence said.

"I think someone's jealous of your friendship with Sam," Lilly said.

"Who?" Cadence asked.

"Natalie," she said.

Cadence sat up. "Whoa. Seriously?"

Lilly nodded. "I told her you and Sam do _everything_ together and you could see the jealousy written all over her face."

Cadence laughed. "So, I have an advantage?"

"Yup," she said.

Cadence chuckled.

"CJ...do you like Sam?" Lilly asked.

Cadence sighed. "I honestly still don't even know my feelings for him at all."

Lilly lied down next to her sister. "You don't have to know, you just need to decide."

Cadence looked at her sister. Even though she could be a bitch at times, she was still an amazing person who cared for others. Lilly looked at her sister. Her blue eyes met her sister's heterochromatic ones. She smiled.

"Sam is pretty lucky to have a best friend like you. And I have a feeling he feels the same, but he doesn't want to admit it. Because even though he's with Natalie, he still wishes it were you," Lilly said softly.

"Thanks," Cadence said.

"All aboard the L.A. train!" Lilly mocked Toby.

The two girls burst into laughter. Cadence loved these moments with her older sister because it showed that they actually _did_ care for each other. Suddenly, they heard a knock outside their door. They both sat up and looked at each other before running to the door. Lilly peeked through the peaky hole and gasped before sitting down on the ground.

"Lilly what's-" before Cadence could finish, Lilly had pulled her down to where she was. Lilly crawled to the bed and turned off the lamp. She turned off the lights and sat back down next to Cadence and turned on her phone.

"Lilly, what's going on?" Cadence asked.

"I've been getting this message from this 'A' person and they said that I should watch my back because they're everywhere," Lilly explained.

"Y-you've been getting them too?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, have you?" Lilly asked.

Cadence nodded. "So why are we like this?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but there's two black hooded figures outside. One with a gun and the other with a butcher knife," Lilly said.

Cadence gulped. "You're not serious...right?"

"CJ, I'm not kidding! There's people out there, and our hotel room is on the third floor and we're the only ones on this floor, while everyone else is on the first!" Lilly whispered.

"Oh God, maybe we should just leave-"

"No, there's someone out to get us! And we don't have any weapons or self-defense!" Lilly said.

"Then what do we-" before she could finish, they heard someone picking the lock.

Cadence got up and peaked through the peaky hole and saw that one of the figures were in fact _picking_ the lock open.

"Hide!" Cadence said.

Lilly crawled under the bed while Cadence hid in the closet. Except, they left their phones on the counter. Suddenly, they heard the lock click and the door creaked open. They both held their breath as they heard footsteps come into the room. Cadence saw one of the hooded figures come towards the closet through the openings. She closed her eyes and braced herself. That's when Lilly screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed but the hooded figure put their hand over her mouth.

Cadence watched as Lilly struggled, but when she saw one of the figures point a gun at her sister, her protective instincts kicked in and she jumped out of the closet and hopped onto the figure's back. She held on as the figure tried to shake her off. But then she felt a searing pain in her left arm and she let go. The other figure had stabbed her arm with the butcher knife. She winced as she took the knife out of her arm. She saw Lilly get knocked out with a blow to the head from a table lamp. That was all she saw before she got knocked out as well.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! What will happen to Lilly and Cadence? Who were the hooded figures? More to find out in part 2 and 3!**

**Next time: Cadence and Lilly woke up and found themselves in a room, full of pictures of them and their family and friends since they were little kids. They turned around and came face-to-face with ten hooded figures.  
**

**Keep a look out for part 2! Until next time! Byeeee!**

**-E.V.**


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome To LA Part 2

**Hey guys! So, I decided to update today (thank Gondy) because you guys are anxious to find out what happens. So, out of the kindness of my heart, I present to you all, a new chapter of WITTF&A!**

**(Note: There's going to be some Cadence and Lilly agent/spy-like stuff in this chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Welcome To L.A…'A' Will Be Waiting (Part 2)

The definition of _gone_ is _no longer present_. The definition of _taken _is _to remove something or someone from a particular place_. But the definition of _abducted_ is _to take someone illegally by force or deception…kidnap._ Being _abducted_ can happen in different ways. People can be _abducted_ and go missing for months, even years. People can also be _abducted_ and get is what Spencer and Toby found out when they went to Lilly and Cadence's hotel room in the morning to check up on them. They saw a bedside lamp on the ground, the closet door opened, and the bed ruffled like if there had been a struggle. But the most terrifying evidence they found was a butcher knife by the bed covered in blood. They had found out that their two teenage daughters were _abducted_.

"So, ma'am, you and your husband found your daughter's hotel room vandalized in a way, correct?" asked the police officer.

Spencer nodded and sniffled. "Yes officer."

"And you also found a butcher knife with blood on it that might have belonged to one of your daughters, right?" he asked again.

"Yes," Spencer said quietly.

"Okay, can you describe your daughters for us, please? How does the oldest look?"

"She has-" Toby interrupted her.

"She has dark brown hair like my wife with layers and light brown highlights with long side bangs. She has big, blue eyes like me, and she is tall with fair skin," Toby said.

"Okay, how about your second daughter?"

"She had dark brown hair like her sister, she has the same skin tone, she is tall and skinny, and you'll find her easily because of her eyes: left eye is blue, right eye is brown," Toby said.

"All right, we'll send out a search party and we'll do our best to find them," the officer said before standing up from the couch he was seated on and went to the door.

"Thank you officer," Spencer said.

"Anytime, ma'am," he said and left.

When the door closed, Spencer's bottom lip quivered before she burst into tears. Toby wrapped his arms around her as she soaked his shirt with tears. He rocked them back and forth trying to comfort her.

"Shhh, Spencer, baby, shhh, we'll find them," he whispered into her ear.

"A-and what if w-we d-don't?" she asked.

"Spence," he said and titled her chin upwards so that she looked at him in the eye. "There's nothing to worry about, this is CJ and Lilly we're talking about here, and they're independent young women. They'll kick whoever has them in the ass so hard that by the time they're done with them, they won't even have an ass anymore."

Spencer chuckled. "I know, I'm just worried that they're hurt and scared."

"They'll find their way back home, they're smart girls," he said and gave her a peck on the lips.

Spencer nodded.

"C'mon, we need to tell the others, that the police are on the case," Toby said and got up and wrapped an arm around Spencer and went down to the lobby.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere hidden away in Las Vegas…_

Cadence and Lilly woke up and found themselves in a room, full of pictures of them and their family and friends since they were little kids. They tried to move their hands and feet, but found that they were tied up with ropes. They looked around the room and tried to figure out where they were. They turned around and came face-to-face with _ten_ hooded figures. They gasped. One hooded figure stepped forward and looked down at them.

"Where are we? What do you want from us?" Cadence asked.

"That is classified," the figure said in a morphed voice.

"What the hell is up with the voice? It's not like we know you," Lilly said.

"You _do_ know me," they said.

"We do?" Cadence asked.

"Yes, but you can't know who we are," they said.

"What a dumbass this person is," Lilly mumbled to Cadence. The person heard her though.

The figure knelt down to her eye level and grabbed her jaw with their thumb and index finger, resting the others under her chin. Lilly tried to pull away, but their grip got tighter on her jaw.

"Watch your mouth, Lil," they said.

"Let me go," Lilly growled.

Their grip got tighter on her jaw. She clamped her eyes shut at the pain. She could tell it was a man from his body structure. Tall and buff and his chest was flat.

"Stop, it hurts," Lilly said again.

The grip got tighter. Soon, her skin was turning whiter than her skin tone,

"Let her go, unless you want me to break free from here and kick your sorry little ass," Cadence warned.

The man let go and looked at Cadence. "You watch what you do and say as well."

Cadence rolled her eyes. "Who said you were my mom?"

He turned and faced her. He came up to her and slapped her across the face. Cadence snickered, completely unaffected by the slap.

"Weak," she said.

The man clenched his fist and backed away angrily.

"Leave them here for another night, no food or water. We'll talk to them in the morning," he said and he exited the room with the other hooded figures.

When they left, Cadence groaned.

"What a bitch! That was a really nice thing to do to a girl," Cadence said sarcastically.

"Never mind that! What do we do now? We need to get out," Lilly said.

"Here, reach into my back pocket, the left one, and grab the knife," Cadence whispered.

"You have a knife?" Lilly asked shocked.

"I always do, now hurry up!"

Lilly scooted closer to Cadence and grabbed the pocketknife from her pocket and gave it to her. Cadence placed it under the rope and started to cut through the thick material. After thirty seconds, she cut through it and got up and untied her feet. She helped Lilly until she was untied as well. Cadence went to the window and opened the blinds. She gasped.

"Um, Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in Los Angeles anymore."

"Why?"

"Because last time I checked, Los Angeles didn't have thousands of casinos and not to mention _strip clubs_. And it didn't have a sign with lights that says: 'Welcome To Las Vegas', now did it?"

Lilly widened her eyes and ran to the window and sure enough, there was a sign that said: 'Welcome To Las Vegas'. She put her hand over her mouth and stifled a sob.

"H-how are we going to get back to Mom and Dad now? Los Angeles is like hundreds of miles away from here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We'll get back to them, now the longer we stay here, the longer it'll take to get back, now c'mon!" Cadence said and opened the window.

She looked down and gulped. They were seven stories high and the ledge wasn't big enough for both of them. Cadence looked around and saw a PVC pipe by the window next door. They could just sneak into the room next to them and climb out the window and slide down the pipe to the bottom. Even through it might look suspicious, they had to get out.

"Okay, we're going to have to sneak into the next room, climb out the window, and slide down a PVC pipe," Cadence explained.

"What? No! I'm not doing that!" Lilly hissed.

"Do you want to live?" Cadence asked.

"Yes!" Lilly said.

"Than listen to me and you will, trust me," Cadence said and went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Great, now how do we get out?" Lilly asked.

"This is _why_ I carry bobby pins under my hair all the time," Cadence said and snatched a bobby pin from her hair.

"Really?" Lilly asked and lifted up her sister's hair and found over five bobby pins in her hair.

"Shhh!" Cadence hissed and worked on getting the door open. After about twenty seconds, she unlocked it and peaked out into the pitch, black hallway.

"Clear," she whispered and tiptoed out into the hall and into the next room. Lilly followed closely behind.

Cadence quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Lilly came in after her. Cadence suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a scream. There, sitting in a wooden chair was a hooded figure by the window. How were they supposed to escape now? Cadence walked cautiously towards the figure and waved her hand in their face. Nothing. She put her face by their face and heard heavy breathing. She let out a sigh of relief and tiptoed past them and opened the window. She motioned Lilly to come. They stood by the window and Cadence took a deep breath before stepping onto the ledge and grabbed onto the pipe.

"Careful CJ," Lilly said quietly.

Cadence wrapped her legs around the pipe and slowly slid down it. Lilly went onto the ledge and did the same. Cadence dared herself to look down. She gasped as she felt her hands go to her mouth. She screamed as she tipped over and hung upside down by her legs.

"LILLY!" Cadence screamed.

"CADENCE! HANG ON!" Lilly yelled.

Lilly reached for her sister's hand and Cadence tried to lift herself up to grab it. Suddenly, the pipe creaked. One of the bolts above Lilly popped off and the rest followed.

Both girls screamed as the pipe bended over and Cadence lost her grip on the pipe from her legs and fell. She screamed and grabbed onto the end of the pipe. Lilly screamed.

"I told you this was _not_ a good idea!"

Cadence gasped for air. The pipe had stopped moving, but now they faced a bigger problem: how were they supposed to slide down the pipe if it was bent over? Cadence was loosing her grip on it as her hands became sweaty. She looked down and saw that they were above a busy road with cars driving on it. If she slipped, she would get killed easily. She felt herself slip even more. She suddenly saw a mattress in a dumpster by an alley next to them. All she needed to do is swing far enough to land in it. She took a deep breath and swung her feet back and forth.

"CJ? What are you doing-" before Lilly could finish, Cadence had already swung off. Lilly screamed.

Cadence closed her eyes. She felt her left foot hit the edge of the dumpster before she landed face first on the mattress. She cursed under her breath and winced at the pain in her foot. Suddenly, she heard a scream and then Lilly came hurdling on top of her.

"Lilly! What the hell?" Cadence cried.

"Sorry! I was slipping," Lilly apologized and got out of the dumpster and helped Cadence out too.

"We should get moving, those guys are going to notice that we're missing soon," Cadence said and started to limp away.

"CJ, your foot, it's hurt pretty badly," Lilly said stopping her sister.

"I'm fine, Lilly, let's just get going already, this place gives me the creeps," Cadence said and limped out of the alley followed by Lilly.

* * *

"So, do the police have any idea where they could be?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook her head. "No, they're still trying to track them down."

"Who could've taken them?" Chance asked.

"Someone who probably hates them?" Nova guessed.

"But, it just doesn't make sense, how didn't we hear them?" Serenity asked.

"We were on the first floor, they were the only ones on the third floor we don't have super hearing powers," Max said.

"We just hope they find them soon," Emily, Samara, and Hanna said at the same time.

"We do too," everyone else said.

Sam, who hadn't said anything since he found out about Cadence and Lilly missing, stood up and grabbed his jacket and went to the door.

"Sam? Where are you going?" Ezra asked.

"I'm not waiting for those cops to take forever to find my best friend and her sister, so I'm going to go look for them," Sam said and left.

"Hold up, Sam!" Toby said and ran after his nephew.

Sam turned around and saw his uncle running to him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm coming with you," Toby said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because you're right, those police are going to take their fucking time to find them, and they're my daughters," Toby said.

"Toby! Sam! Wait!" they heard everyone say behind them.

The gang came up to them and gave them some supplies.

"You're going to be gone for a while, so you're going to need some clothes, food, water, and money," Spencer said.

They smiled.

"We'll be back before you know it," Toby said and kissed Spencer.

Everyone gave Sam and Toby a hug. They hopped in Toby's truck and waved goodbye before driving off. Toby took out a recorder and pressed play.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Listen," Toby said.

They listened.

"_Lilly what's going on?"_

"_I've been getting this message from this 'A' person and they said that I should watch my back because they're everywhere."_

"Wait…is this Lilly and CJ?" Sam asked.

Toby nodded. "I placed a recorder in the closet of every room in case something happened to one of us. Thank God I did here."

"_Y-you've been getting them too?"_

"_Yes, have you?"_

"_So why are we like this?"_

"_Well, I hate to break it to you, but there's two black hooded figures outside. One with a gun and the other with a butcher knife."_

"_You're not serious, right?"_

"_CJ, I'm not kidding! There's people out there, and our hotel room is on the third floor and we're the only ones on this floor, while everyone else is on the first!"_

"_Oh God, maybe we should just leave-"_

"_No, there's someone out to get us! And we don't have any weapons or self-defense!"_

"_Then what do we-"_

"_Hide!"_

Toby and Sam heard them moving around the room and they heard Cadence open the closet door and hide. They heard her breathing and soon they heard the door open and footsteps come inside the room. That's when they heard Lilly scream.

"_LET GO OF ME!"_

They heard the closet door open and more muffling and they heard Cadence yelp and a knife drop. Finally, they heard something hard collide with a human skull.

Sam blinked back tears. "Turn it off."

"There's something else you _need_ to hear," Toby said. They listened to the last part of the tape.

"_What do we do with them now?"_

"_We take them back to the boss, that's what idiot."_

"_Okay, but how are we going to get out of here without anyone seeing us?"_

"_Enough with the questions, Garrett, just follow my lead."_

"_Whatever you say, Wilden."_

The tape ended there.

"So, Detective Wilden and Garrett are the ones who took them?' Sam asked.

"Yes, Garrett Reynolds was a former police officer, but he got suspended because he was a murder suspect," Toby said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Where do we go?" Sam asked.

"Where else would abductors take two teenage girls?" Toby asked.

"Somewhere away from where they were before they took them?" Sam said.

"Exactly, so what I'm saying is that the only place we can find them is in-"

"Las Vegas?" Sam guessed.

Toby nodded. "CJ and Lilly, we're coming to rescue you."

* * *

Cadence and Lilly ran across the street. Four of the hooded figures had tracked them down and were now chasing after them. Making a sharp turn, they ran into a casino when the guy at the front wasn't looking and got lost in the sea of people. They ran into one of the bathrooms and caught their breath.

"Do you think we lost them?" Lilly asked.

"I think so. I also think that we should get out of here before that guy knows we're not actually twenty-one or over," Cadence said.

"Yeah, c'mon," Lilly said and they linked arms and walked out of the bathroom. They gasped as they saw the four hooded figures looking for them. Once they weren't looking in their direction, they snuck out the back and started to walk around.

"How did we manage to get in this mess?" Cadence asked.

"I don't know CJ, we're just never at the right moment at the right time," Lilly said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…hell that I'm _admitting _this, but I'm scared," Cadence said looking down.

"I know CJ, I am too," Lilly said and held her sister closer to her.

"I want Mom and Dad," Cadence said.

"Me too, CJ, me too," Lilly said.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"First, we need some rest, tomorrow we'll think of something," Lilly said.

"Girls? Are you lost?" they heard a shaky voice ask.

They turned around and saw an old lady. Behind her were three children, two teenagers, and four adults.

Lilly and Cadence nodded. "Yes."

"Well, we are too. Why don't you spend the night and we'll help you get back on your feet in the morning?" asked a young woman.

"I mean, that would be kind, but we don't want to be a burden to you all-"

"No, no, it's fine, you girls shouldn't stay on the streets at night, it's dangerous, come," said one of the men.

Lilly and Cadence smiled at them and slipped into the alleyway with the group. They ate and drank water and had long conversations with them until they fell asleep, all together. For the first time in hours, they felt safe and sound. But they didn't even notice the tan truck that contained their getaway out of this place. Sam looked out the window but didn't even see Lilly or Cadence. He took out his iPod and played a song.

_Keep me close when you go far away  
Keep this light to see you through  
Close your eyes to find a better way  
Buried deep to something true_

_And I'll find a way  
I'll find a way to you  
I'll find a way  
I'll find a way to you_

_And all the stars are burning in your eyes  
Well all the wreckage lays to burn  
Could we find a place beyond the lies  
Well I'll be here when you return  
_

_Cause I'll find a way  
I'll find a way to you  
I'll find a way  
I'll find a way to you  
I'll find a way  
I'll find a way to you  
I'll find a way  
I'll find a way to you_

Sam closed his eyes as the tears threatened to fall. No matter what, he'll find Cadence. Because even though he was with Natalie, he secretly wished she was Cadence.

_I'll find a way to you Cadence…I promise…_

* * *

**Awe! Bit of a long chapter, the next half will be even longer because a lot of things happen! And what is up with Wilden and Garrett? Are they apart of the 'A' Team? You'll find out later!**

**Next time: Lilly and Cadence dashed into the road. Both were unaware of the speeding car that was headed towards them. Lilly made it to the other side safely, but then she noticed that Cadence wasn't beside her. That's when she heard the sound of a vehicle collide with a human body.**

**Also, who knows the song "I'll Find A Way"? Lovely song right there! I thought it would fit perfectly with the scene. Also, next chapter is the last part and there's a shocking ending with it as well. So, I recommend be prepared.**

**Oh, and as per-request, this is what Lilly looks like right now:**

**http *COLON* *SLASH* *SLASH* s4 *DOT* favim *DOT* com *SLASH* orig *SLASH* 50 *SLASH* blue *DASH* eyes *DASH* brown *DASH* hair *DASH* girl *DASH* green *DASH* nature *DASH* Favim *DOT* com *DASH* 460268 *DOT* jpg  
**

**And that's what she looks like.  
**

**Okay, I don't know if I'm going to be able to write for a while because my sister is going to Las Vegas and she might take her laptop with her but I'll try to update with the old computer I have, okay?  
**

**Until next time loves!  
**

**-E.V.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome To LA (Part 3)

**Hey** **guys! I'm so, so sorry about the long update. I've been busy with my other stories and you know school. All right, I know last chapter was beyond crappy and I'm terribly sorry for that, but this chapter is better. I hope you enjoy this new segment of WITTF&A!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Welcome To L.A…'A' Will Be Waiting (Part 3)

_One Week Ago..._

"Listen...they're going to get us if we don't run Lilly, so move those legs of yours!" Cadence hissed.

Lilly wiped off the tear streaks on her face and followed Cadence into the woods. They had gotten help by some homeless people and on their way to the main part of Las Vegas, they were spotted by some of the people who kidnapped them. It took them two hours to loose them and now here they were, in the woods, running away from them still. They didn't even know where they were.

"Cadence, we've been running for hours...I can't do it," Lilly said stopping and catching her breath.

Cadence groaned and stopped. "Lilly, those guys are going to come after us and then find us. I don't want to go back there."

Lilly nodded and got up. "Okay, I'm good. Let's go."

They ran deeper into the woods, ducking under tree branches and dodging bushes. Cadence felt her arm sting. It still wasn't better after she got stabbed with the butcher knife but she ignored the pain and kept going.

Suddenly, they heard a twig break. They stopped and listened. Cadence gestured Lilly to hide inside a hole that was in a tree. She did while Cadence went behind a bush that was across from it. The heard two male voices that sounded familiar. They were coming closer to Lilly who was breathing heavily.

"Do you hear that?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like someone's hiding," the other said and came to the tree and they were about to see Lilly until Cadence ran out from under the bush a yelled.

"Come and catch me!" she yelled and ran deeper into the woods.

The two men ran after her leaving a shocked Lilly in the middle of nowhere. She closed her eyes as she fought back tears.

"Please don't do anything stupid CJ," she whispered before going in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Cadence ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but the men were fast enough to keep up with her. She was about to turn when she collided with something muscular. She looked up and saw the person she really needed.

"Sam," she breathed and hugged him.

"Hey CJ, c'mon, they're coming," he said and they ran holding hands but then they heard bullets firing.

"Are you flipping serious?" Sam asked as they ducked and dodged them.

They ran faster and deeper into the dark woods. Then they saw Lilly coming from the right.

"Lilly!" Cadence said and hugged her. She saw that Lilly was bleeding from a cut on her head.

Before she could ask Lilly shook her head. "Tell you later, I encountered some more and they're coming so we have to get moving."

They nodded and ran. They heard shouting and threats coming from behind them. Sam stopped running and nodded for them to go on.

"Sam! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Cadence asked.

"Go! I'll hold'em off!" Sam said.

"No!" Cadence said but Lilly nodded and dragged her away even though Cadence was protesting.

Sam looked at the six hooded figures and ran in the opposite direction.

Cadence and Lilly kept running and running until they reached a road that was long and wide. Lilly and Cadence dashed into the road. Both were unaware of the speeding car that was headed towards them. Lilly made it to the other side safely, but then she noticed that Cadence wasn't beside her. That's when she heard the sound of a vehicle collide with a human body.

She dared herself to look, preparing for herself to cry, but all she saw was Cadence kneeling next to Sam's body, sobbing.

"S-Sam!" Cadence cried.

The driver backed away but Cadence was quicker. She got up and smashed her fist against the widow on the driver's side angrily.

"What the hell? You're such an asshole!" she cried and punched the glass repeatedly.

The driver reversed and drove off in the opposite direction. Cadence fell to her knees and crawled over to Sam's limp figure. She rested her head against his and sobbed. She saw Toby's truck come to them and he ran out and that's when Cadence became furious.

"And where the hell were you?" she asked facing him.

"CJ, I was getting help-"

"Help? Dad! We needed you and you sent Sam to find us? Well, look how that turned out! HE GOT HIT BY A FUCKING CAR!" Cadence screamed.

"Cadence, language-"

"I don't care about my language! My best friend just go hit by a c-car..." Cadence said trailing off.

Toby wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shirt. Not moments later did the ambulance and police arrive. The paramedics took Sam away and drove him to a hospital. Cadence didn't stop thinking of him. If only she had kept going.

* * *

_Present Day..._

Cadence looked through the glass window and stared at the jet-black haired boy that was resting in a hospital bed. She felt guilty for what had happened. Maybe if she ran faster, nothing would have happened, but no. She stopped and didn't move and then it happened. She wished she could trade places with him so much but there was no such thing as that.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Natalie staring at her. Natalie was furious with her because she thought it was all her fault. Everyone thought it was her fault that he ended up in the hospital. Aria and Ezra couldn't even look at Cadence. They haven't said a word to her since the accident. It wasn't because they were mad at her, they loved Cadence to bits, but because they didn't know what to say to her. Cadence had to fight back tears every time they threatened to fall. Someone needed to be strong right now and no one else seemed to be a good job at it. She saw Chance come up next her and grabbed her hand smiling a little.

"Don't be too hard on yourself CJ," Chance said.

"I just feel like this is all my fault, I shouldn't have frozen like that on the road. I'm such an idiot," Cadence said.

"Hey," he said and put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "It's not your fault and whoever says it is, is a bitch because Sam would have risked anything for you. Believe me."

She smiled. "You know, for a little brother, you're good at making me feel better."

"_Little_? CJ, I'm taller than you," he said.

"Yeah, that's cause you're a freak," she teased.

"No, because I inherited Dad's growing problem," he said which caused Cadence to giggle.

"You're so mean."

"No I'm not. You are."

"Shut up."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Sam through the glass. There was a silent pause between them before Chance spoke up.

"I know," he said quietly.

"You know what?" she asked.

"How you feel about him," he said.

"Everyone does," she said.

"CJ…you know what I mean," he said turning to her.

She bowed her head. "How?"

"I see the way you look at him and Natalie. You envy their relationship and you wish that were you guys. Don't deny it."

She sighed. "I'm not going to, but there's no reason for anyone to know. Especially him because…he's dating someone who makes him happy and brings out the best in him. Besides, he doesn't feel that way about me and even if he did, it would only make things awkward and everyone expects us to just stay best friends forever."

"Then everyone's wrong because you two _should_ end up together. And you're wrong. _You_ make Sam laugh and be himself every time he's with you. Whenever you're not around, he's down and quiet but you make him loud and happy and there's not a time where he's not smiling like an idiot around you. That just proves he feels the same, he's just too shy to admit it."

"Then why is he with Natalie?"

"Because he's a stupid jerk who needs a brain."

They both laughed. Out of all her siblings, Cadence loved Chance the most. He knew how to make her laugh and smile but not as much as Sam did.

They saw Bonnie staring at them. Chance mouthed _'hold up_' to her and she nodded.

"You really like her, don't you?"

He nodded. "Um...CJ?"

"What?"

"Should I tell Bonnie that I...love her? We've been together for a while now and I feel like she feels the same."

"If you do, tell her."

He smiled. "You seem mean and dark, but you're a great sister."

"There's a lot more to people than you know."

"Yeah, well, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, go to her."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," she said and he walked away.

She saw him sit down next to Bonnie and kiss her. She still couldn't believe her parents let him have a girlfriend at age thirteen. She looked back at Sam and sighed. She saw the doctor and walked over to him.

"Excuse me?" Cadence asked tapping his shoulder.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he asked.

"Is it okay of I see Sam for a bit?"

"All right but not too long."

"Okay, thank you," she said and walked into his room.

She sat down in the empty chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that," she said.

He chuckled quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How's your arm?"

"It's getting a bit better. What about your arm and how's everyone else doing?"

"My arm is fine, just a few stitches. And they're pretty mad at me."

"Why you?"

"They're saying it's my fault you're here. But it's okay."

"It's not your fault, CJ, you know that."

"It feels like its my fault. I shouldn't have frozen like that on the road. I should've kept running-"

"Hey," he said and cupped her face. "It's not your fault. Please don't say that."

She smiled. "Okay."

Their faces were centimeters away from each other. She rested her forehead against his and kissed his cheek. They heard a knock on the door and saw Natalie. She had a look of hurt and anger. She slammed the door and walked away.

"I'll go tell her," Cadence said.

Sam nodded.

Cadence ran out of the hospital and saw Natalie with her arms crossed.

"Nat, nothing happened," Cadence said coming up next to Natalie.

"Don't call me that," Natalie growled.

Cadence rolled her eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

"What?" she asked.

"I know you hate me."

She sighed. "And that's because-"

"Because of my friendship with Sam. I know."

"Yeah and it bugs me. I know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You're trying to break us up so you can have him all to yourself. Well, guess what? It isn't going to happen because we're in love so deal with it."

Cadence clenched her fists and inched her face closer to Natalie's and narrowed her eyes into dangerous slits. "Now _you_ listen here. Sam and I have been best friends for the past nine years, so if you can't accept our friendship, get lost. You don't own him and I don't want to date him or break you two up. If he's happy I'm happy. He knows me so much more than you so unless you want me to beat your ass on your journey to Bitch-Please-No-Drama-Intended Town, I recommend you shut that tramp of yours before you say something and deal with it."

Natalie stood there in shock. She never knew Cadence could be so threatening and...scary. She nodded and Cadence walked away.

"That girl has one hell of an attitude," she mumbled to herself and went back into the hospital.

She walked past Sam's room and decided to make a little visit. Sam stayed silent as Natalie came in.

"Um, hey," she said.

"Hey," he said not looking at her.

She sighed and grabbed his hands. "Sam, I'm sorry but...I need you to make a decision."

"Depends on the decision," Sam said.

"I'm not pleased with your friendship with Cadence. Are you sure you know her well?" Natalie asked.

Sam was shocked and pulled his hands away from hers. "What are you talking about? Isn't nine years enough to know someone well enough?"

"Do you like her? As more than a friend?" she asked.

"No," he snapped.

She gave him a look.

"I don't Natalie, I like you," he said.

"Then tell me this: who's more important? Me or Cadence? What would you fight for more: your relationship or your friendship?" she asked and walked away.

Sam sat there with his jaw set and his fists clenched. She did not just ask him that question.

Natalie went over to Spencer and leaned into her ear.

"Tell that daughter of yours to back away from Sam and just so you know she threatened me," she hissed and walked away.

* * *

The Cavanaughs went to their separate rooms once they got home, mumbling good night to each other. Spencer and Toby were cuddled up on their bed staring at the wall.

"It's not CJ's fault," Toby said quietly.

"I know. But Toby...I'm worried about Cadence," Spencer said looking at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's just...she's been saying aggressive outbursts and Natalie told me Cadence threatened her. Toby, she was a sweet and shy girl when we came here and now she's having an attitude. Doesn't that seem weird to you?" she said.

"Now come to think of it...yeah and she's been getting a few headaches lately," he said sitting up.

"I think she's hiding something," Spencer said.

"Me too," Toby agreed.

The thing they also didn't know was that Cadence was outside their door, listening to everything. She went back her room and closed the door quietly. Looking through her drawer, she found the paper that had the answers to what they were trying to figure out.

_Patient: Cadence June Cavanaugh_

_Disease: Tuberous Sclerosis _

_Main Problem: Brain Tumor_

* * *

**Awe! Poor Cadence! Hey, who else saw her personality and attitude changed since the first chapter? There's more to this and it's going to be unbelievable. Plus, who is Sam going to choose: Cadence or Natalie? Stay tuned to find out! Until next time! Bye!**

**-E.V.**


	16. Chapter 16: Friend Or Foe?

**Hey loves! Well, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time. But I just wanna ask if you guys are still reading the story? Sorry, there hasn't been much Spoby, but don't worry, there _will_ be Spoby in the story. I have good intentions as to why I'm doing their kids a lot and not just for the heck of it. So, I decided to update today and just so you know, there is another time jump in this chapter, but not like a two month one. Sorry for the bad language in this chapter, these kids aren't very nice to each other as you know by now.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Friend Or Foe?

_Two Weeks Later..._

Cadence laid down on the grass in her backyard. She stared up at the blue sky that was filled clouds and imagination. Everything for once was..._quiet_ besides the cars driving by and little kids riding their bikes laughing. She rested her head on her arm like a pillow, while the other picked a daisy next to her. She looked at the snow white pedals and smiled.

But for the first time, she felt alone. She hadn't spoken to Sam in two weeks since the incident that happened at school. It seemed like everyone forgot about her. Except for her family. They still made small talk but she could tell they were disappointed in her. It felt like it was just yesterday it all happened.

_Two Weeks Earlier..._

_"I know you're trying to make me seem like a bad person but no one's going to buy it," Cadence growled._

_"Oh really? Then stop trying to steal other people's boyfriends!" Natalie exclaimed._

_"You're unbelievable. You overreact and I still can't believe Sam can stand you," Cadence snapped._

_"Well, you know what? I reckon that he loved me and didn't care about what I did. But of course you're his best friend and he would care about what you did," Natalie said._

_"Sam loves me for who I am and not for who I should be. That's why we're so close," Cadence hissed._

_"Hmm, doesn't seem like it. We all know he would choose me over you, slut," Natalie said with a smirk._

_Right then and there, Cadence's leather-gloved hand collided with Natalie's jaw. She yelped and looked at her in shock. Natalie tried hitting her but Cadence dodged it and pushed her down._

_Cadence and Natalie were in an argument in the hallway. Of course it was about Sam and things got out of control. A crowd had already gathered around the two Freshman girls._

_"Don't even try," Cadence said and she was walking away when Natalie jumped on her back and tackled her._

_Cadence grunted as she tried prying Natalie off of her. She flipped them over and punched her again. Soon, the girls were in a full-on fight to the death. They separated and said horrible things to each other._

_"Slut."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Hooker."_

_"Ass."_

_"Mistake."_

_Cadence clenched her fists. "What?"_

_"Oh you know, your sister was the first but your parents loved her. But when you came, they weren't so happy. So, henceforth your new nickname is "_Mistake_" to me so deal with it," Natalie said with a sick smile._

_"Say that to my face," Cadence said taking a step forward._

_"I think I just did," Natalie said, causing the crowd to laugh._

_Cadence went at her and pushed her against a locker and dug her forearm into Natalie's throat._

_"Say that again and I'll make sure my pocketknife ends up _in_ your throat!" Cadence screamed and punched her in the eye with such force, that tomorrow Natalie would have a black eye._

_Natalie yelped in pain and fell to the ground. "What the hell?"_

_"What's going on?" someone asked._

_Cadence turned around and came face-to-face with Sam. He looked at Natalie who was on the ground holding her eye and then back at Cadence who was standing over her._

_"Cadence? What the hell is your problem?" Sam asked furiously and went to Natalie aid._

_"She started it!" Cadence said._

_"Really, then why aren't you hurt?" he asked._

_"You've known me for years! You know I can dodge punches!"_

_"Listen," he said and stood up and faced her. "You don't beat up my girlfriend. I know what you're hiding and I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you. I love Natalie, you're just my friend. That's all it'll ever be."_

_"I never said I like you," she said._

_"Well, you sure do make it obvious," he said._

_"What's gotten with you?" she asked._

_"Same goes for you," he said._

_"Fine. Then you know what? If this friendship makes you uncomfortable, don't talk to me. Don't come to my house. Don't call or text me because I'm done Sam," she said._

_"Fine, because I don't know you anymore," he snapped._

_"Whatever. Some friend you are. Goodbye Sam, _forever_," she said and stormed out of the school and rode home._

_Today..._

Now here Cadence was, outside in her backyard utterly confused. She felt a sharp pain in her head and put her hand where it hurt. She gripped the grass as it became even more painful. It stopped after a few seconds and she sighed.

She hated having a brain tumor. She hated that she had kept it a secret for so long. She hated that she had to live with it and that it could possibly take her life. She was helpless. Even if she told her parents, the surgery would be thousands of dollars and they would only feel pity for her. She hated being pitied it only showed that she was weak. She didn't like being weak.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and checked it. It was a message from Sam.

_Hey, can we please talk? -Sam_

She didn't reply back knowing she couldn't talk or even look at him. He had excluded her from his life for two weeks and it hurt her because they had been best friends since they were kids and he had chosen his female-dog-of-a-girlfriend over her. She didn't tell him about the disease she had because she knew he would treat her like a piece of glass.

_Screw this goddamn brain tumor_...she thought.

Her phone went off and "_Marchin"_ On" by _OneRepublic_ started to play. She looked at it and saw that it was Sam again. She ignored it and got up and sat down on the tire swing Toby had put up.

She didn't know what Sam was: _Friend_ or _Foe_?

* * *

Aria looked out the window and saw Sam lying on the grass in their backyard. She sighed and turned to Spencer.

"They've been so distant from each other. I never thought they could be that apart for this long," Aria said.

"They're teenagers, what do you expect?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, they've never been apart since birth. I mean, they've known each other since Cadence was born, but they started being best friends in elementary school. It just seems so weird," Aria explained.

Spencer sighed. "I think there's more behind all of this."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"I mean, Sam isn't making the problems," Spencer said.

"So you're _blaming_ Cadence?" she asked.

"No, I mean..." she hesitated. "I think something's _wrong_ with Cadence."

"You've noticed too?"

"Yes, have you?"

"We've all noticed," she said.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," she said.

Aria nodded and looked back at Sam who was coming back into the house. He came in with his head hung low and went upstairs.

"Sam, come here sweetie," Aria said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What really happened at school?" Aria asked.

"I told you already," Sam said.

"Sam, what's going on with Cadence?" Spencer asked.

"How should I know? She won't even talk to me. She hates me forever," he said.

"You're her best friend, she could never hate you and you could never hate her," Aria said.

He nodded and went upstairs to his room and shut his door.

"Like I said, whatever Cadence is hiding must be big because she would've told Sam," Spencer said.

Aria nodded and went into the kitchen. She felt her phone vibrate and she opened the new message. She froze.

_Wanna know what sweet, little CJ is hiding? Hint: The initials are B.T._

_-A_

* * *

"Aurora? Chance? Dad? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Lilly called as she searched the house.

She heard giggling and saw a little braid pass by behind her. She turned around but no one was there. She groaned and walked around the first floor. No one was in sight.

Lilly, Chance, Toby, and Aurora were playing a game of hide-n-seek in the house. Being the Cavanaughs, they were good at the game. Lilly rolled her eyes as she went upstairs and looked around the rooms. Nothing. _Still_. The game had been going on for two hours and Lilly would've given up, but she was like Spencer; she _never_ lost a game.

She soon heard a crash come from the kitchen and she bolted downstairs to investigate. She groaned when she saw Toby, Chance, and Aurora trying to hide behind the counter.

"Found you," Lilly said in annoyance.

"Let's play again-"

"NO!"

"So, should we do something else?" Chance asked.

"It's a good day to play outside," Toby suggested.

"Sounds legit," Lilly said and they marched outside.

Cadence looked up from her spot on the swing and saw her siblings and Toby come outside. Aurora ran to her and Cadence picked her up and set her on her lap.

"Hi CJ," Aurora said looking up at her older sister.

"Hey Aurora. Want me to push you on the swing?" Cadence asked.

Aurora nodded and Cadence hopped off the swing and Aurora climbed onto it. Cadence pushed Aurora while Lilly, Chance, and Toby watched them. They had also noticed the slight change in Cadence's behavior ever since they got here.

"Her attitude is getting worst and worst everyday. She's starting to make me wonder if she's being a _friend_ or a _foe_," Lilly said.

"More like _sister_ or _foe_, but I'm getting pretty worried too. She's not really eating or talking that much anymore," Chance said with sympathetic look.

"That's it. Tomorrow, your mother and I are taking Cadence to the doctor to see what's wrong," Toby said.

Chance and Lilly looked at him. "You really think she's gonna _want_ to go?"

"No, but we need to find out, because something's really wrong."

Cadence gulped as she eavesdropped on their conversation. This wasn't good. She couldn't let them go to the doctor's or else they'd find out about her disease. Her brain tumor was her biggest worry, though. She couldn't let them know about it. _No one_ could know about it, not even Sam. This wasn't something she wanted people to know about. She had already caused trouble and people had already picked up on her change of behavior. She needed to control herself so no one would get a hint on what was really going on. But how was she supposed to do it?

After a few minutes, Aurora hopped off the swing and ran over to Lilly, who picked her up and twirled her in the air. Cadence smiled, but she caught Toby looking at her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey CJ," Toby said with a soft smile.

"What's up?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Toby said.

Cadence nodded. "Um...I'm...fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, totally. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you've been acting strange lately."

"What? No, I haven't. It's all in your head," she said and walked back into the house.

_More like it's all in_ my_ head..._Cadence thought as she went into her room.

She sat down on her bed and sighed. Why was _she_ the one with this disease? This brain tumor? She would never know. She looked at her top drawer where the papers were and thought for a moment. She needed to find a better hiding place for them in case Spencer or Toby decide to look in her room to see what she was hiding. She opened the drawer and grabbed the papers before getting up and left her room. She walked upstairs to the attic and looked around. She spotted a box that had her name written across it and opened it. Shoving the papers at the bottom of the box, Cadence closed it and sat there by the box. A small tear escaped from her eye and she wiped it away. But that didn't stop the rest from falling freely down her pale face. Even though tears were falling down her face, Cadence didn't make a sound.

There was only one question Cadence wanted to know:

Would she _die_ from this brain tumor?

* * *

"I don't know Toby. I feel like Cadence will get mad if we take her to the doctor to see what's going on with her," Spencer said looking at Toby.

"Spencer, you, me, and everyone else are worried about her. We need to get to the bottom of this," Toby said as he set six plates on the dinning table.

"But...I guess you're right," Spencer said with a sigh.

"Okay, now I'll go get the kids to come downstairs," Toby said and gave her a peck on the lips before he went upstairs.

He walked into Lilly, Chance, and Aurora's rooms telling them dinner was ready before going to Cadence's room. He stopped at her door and heard her singing quietly. Opening her door just a bit so that she wouldn't notice, he listened carefully.

"_For those days we felt like a mistake,_  
_ Those times when loves what you hate,_  
_ Somehow,_  
_ We keep marching on._

_ For those nights when I couldn't be there,_  
_ I've made it harder to know that you know,_  
_ That somehow,_  
_ We'll keep moving on._"

She stopped singing and sighed. "Dad...I know you're there."

Toby came in and leaned against the door frame. "Sorry, but dinner's ready."

"I'll pass. I'm not hungry," she said still not looking up at him.

"Cadence," Toby said softly and walked over to her bed and sat down. "You haven't eaten in days and that's not healthy. Is there something wrong?"

"Dad, I'm just not hungry and nothing's wrong," she said looking at him.

"Listen, I'm your dad, you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. Just please come downstairs and eat dinner with your family-"

"I said I'm _not_ hungry!" Cadence exclaimed angrily.

Toby looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Just...just leave me alone," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said softly and got up and went to the door. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "We're going to the doctor's tomorrow to see what's going on with you. No buts. All we're trying to do is help you and be there when you need us, but you're not letting anyone in anymore," and with that Toby closed her door and went downstairs.

Cadence looked at the wall and took in Toby's words.

"_All we're trying to do is help you and be there when you need us, but you're not letting anyone in anymore._"

Cadence felt her phone vibrate and she looked at it. She froze as she read the message.

_Do what I say and your secret stays safe with me. Don't do what I say and everyone will know about your little disease and perhaps your brain tumor. _

_xoxo -A_

* * *

**Damn 'A'. Isn't that a bit _too_ harsh? The song Cadence was singing towards the end was "_Marchin' On_" by _OneRepublic_. I highly recommend you all listen to it, I pretty much listen to it _everyday_ because it's very inspiring. Next chapter will be Spoby-centric and Cadence gets to know a certain person _everyone_ despises. Who do you think the person is? First person to get it right will make a cameo in the next chapter! You'll also get to see when, how, and why Cadence got the disease and brain tumor, so stay tuned!**

**-E.V.  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Some Things

**A/N: Okay, so I was having a bad day because my internet was down and today it came back and then when I come back onto my FF account and I find reviews about a new chapter that don't make sense to me? Gee, thanks Diana for __****RUINING**** Cadence's storyline!**

**So, I'm going to re-do the chapter because I asked my friend Diana if she could finish it up for me while my internet was down and like, I gave her an outline of the chapter and then when I read it****_, NOTHING_**** is right in the chapter! Then she signed it E.V. and not Diana...that was nice of her, right? (Sarcasm) **

**Soooo...this chapter ********won't have ********a lot of Spoby-ness in it, but the next one will and you'll see why later on in this chapter and Wren is still the mystery person. As you can see, NOTHING in the chapter made sense because of the facts, but I did some research and the chapter will have ****_ACTUAL, REALISTIC_**** facts in it and not horrible keeping-this-a-secret stuff. **

**Once again, I am truly sorry that the chapter made no sense, confused you all, and probably got you angry, just know that it WASN'T me who posted it. So now, I present the redo of chapter 17! Did I mention that it's a two-parter because it's freakishly long _AND_ Spoby finds out about Cadence's BT and disease?**

**(Note: If you've seen the Season 2 summer finale, then I think you know how they did the "_6 hours earlier_" thing, right? Well, that's how the two-parter is gonna be!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: Some Things Should Be Kept Hidden (Part 1)

Standing outside of the doorway, Spencer looked at her daughter who was lying in a hospital bed, covered in bruises and cuts and her right eye was black and swollen. If only she had known, she could've gotten the help Cadence needed before it happened. She could have been watching her before she got into the accident. But she had kept it from everyone-even Sam. She walked into the next room and saw Lilly staring at the wall with tear streaks on her cheeks. She sat down in the chair next to her hospital bed and spoke softly.

"Lilly, it's not your fault."

"I feel like it is," Lilly whispered.

"But you didn't know-"

"And maybe I shouldn't have put her down so hard and told her to get lost."

"But no one knew about her disease or her brain tumor. She kept it from us for some reason," Spencer said.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is Cadence going to be okay?" she asked quietly.

"I-I don't know, Lilly," Spencer said and hugged her daughter tightly.

* * *

_12 hours earlier…_

"I don't want to be here," Cadence said, crossing her arms.

"Cadence, just this once we'll be here," Toby said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said and led her into the white room.

After several minutes of waiting, a tall man with dark brown hair, a beard and mustache, came into the room and smiled. He extended his hand out to Toby.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mason."

"Toby Cavanaugh," Toby said.

"And you must be Cadence, right?" he asked looking towards Cadence.

Cadence nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Dr. Mason grinned and looked through his clipboard. "Well, it seems that you've been saying aggressive outbursts, you haven't been eating, your attitude and behavior has changed a bit, and you don't talk or sleep that much."

Cadence shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, we'll run a few tests, okay?" he said.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Do you mind?"

Toby nodded. "Sure, I'll be back. I need to pick up a few things from the store anyways."

"Okay, she'll be here for a while so take your time."

"Got it, I'll see you in a bit CJ, okay?" he said.

"Okay, bye Dad," Cadence said and hugged him.

"Bye CJ," Toby said and waved goodbye before walking out of the room.

Dr. Mason gestured Cadence to sit down on the exam table and she did as she was told. He placed his stethoscope over her chest and listened for her heartbeat.

"So, do you notice this changes in you?" he asked to make conversation.

"I don't know. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't," she said.

"Turn around," he said.

She turned around and tensed up when he lifted her shirt and placed the stethoscope on her bare skin. She relaxed after a while and he pulled down her shirt when he was done. He got up and grabbed a small flashlight and turned off the lights and sat down in a small chair in front of Cadence. He opened her eye and flashed the light into it. He did the same to the other eye.

"Now say, "_Ah_" for me please," Dr. Mason said.

"Ah," Cadence said.

He flashed the light in her mouth and checked thoroughly. "Seems to be good."

"So, we're done?" Cadence asked.

"Not quite. We still have a lot more to do," he said.

"Like what?" she asked nervously.

"Well, there has to be a reason behind everything that's here," he said. "We might have to do a CT scan."

"What's that?"

"Computerized Tomography. It is a method of using x-rays, where a machine takes multiple two-dimensional x-ray images around or along you while you lie down, then a computer is used to generate three-dimensional images from those x-rays," he explained.

Cadence gulped. "Oh."

"There's nothing to be afraid of and it depends on if we _actually need_ to do one."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Now, let's go into this other room, shall we?" he said and led her to another room.

_Meanwhile At The Cavanaugh Residence…_

"Anything in there?" Lilly asked.

"No," Chance said and closed the drawer.

"Damn it. If we were CJ, where the hell would we hide something?" Lilly asked herself.

"I don't know, the fireplace? She probably burned whatever we're looking for," Chance said.

"Yeah, but-"

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer asked as she passed Cadence's room and stopped at the doorway with a basket of laundry.

"Nothing," they said quickly.

"Let me guess, you're both searching around the house to see if there's something that has the answers as to why Cadence is acting the way she is?" Spencer said raising a brow.

They nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well, just know if you don't put everything back to where it originally was, she'll murder _all_ of us and not just you two when she comes back from the doctor's," she said and gestured to the giant mess they had made in their sister's room.

"We know Mom. Don't worry and we're just trying to make the process quicker," Lilly said with an innocent smile.

"Uh-huh, well I'll be in the laundry room if you need me," she said and walked downstairs.

"Okay, there's nothing in here, so where else?" Chance asked.

"Basement?" Lilly suggested.

"Let's go," he said and they both went down the basement, forgetting to clean up Cadence's room.

Spencer hummed as she threw the dirty clothes in the washer and turned it on. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She smiled when she felt the familiar chin rest on her shoulder and sighed.

"Was it that fast?" she asked.

"No, Cadence is still at the doctor's. I just said I'd get some things from the store and be back in a few," Toby said.

"Do you think they'll find out what's wrong?"

"I hope so. It hurts to see her like this."

"I know. So, what are you doing home?"

"I was going to ask you if you're free tonight," he said and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me," he said.

"Mmm, where?"

"Allen Bistro, you're favorite place to eat," he said.

She licked her lips. "What time then?"

"Well, I was thinking seven…"

"Pick me up and we're good to go," she said.

He smiled and pecked her lips and brought her closer to him. He hoisted her up onto the washer and stood between her legs and they began to have a heavy make-out session. But as usual, the Universe didn't think it was the appropriate time to fool around, because in came Lilly and Chance.

"Mom? Where else do you…oh, for the love of God! Get a damn room!" Lilly exclaimed and covered her eyes.

"Every time," Toby mumbled against Spencer's lips.

"Later, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he said and helped her off the washer and pecked her lips one last time before exiting the room.

Spencer glared at her children. "Really guys? Do you _always_ have to ruin the moment?"

"We're just following orders from the Universe," they both said and walked out of the room laughing.

Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled before looking through more of the laundry. She felt her phone vibrate and she checked her new message.

_Some things should be kept hidden forever, while some things should be kept hidden and revealed when it's too late –A_

Spencer looked around the room before going to the living room and looked around. What could '_A_' mean by that? What did they know that she didn't?

_Back At The Hospital…_

Cadence fiddled with her fingers as she looked up at the ceiling. She smoothed down the hospital gown she was clad in and sighed. Looking over at Dr. Mason, she pursed her lips and waited for him to start.

"Okay Cadence, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said and at that moment, in came another doctor.

"Ah, Dr. Kingston! You're here to help right?" Dr. Mason asked.

"Yes, so who's the patient?" Wren asked.

"Cadence June Cavanaugh. Seems like she's a bit scared-"

"I'm not..." Cadence sing-songed.

"All right, let's being," he said.

Wren grabbed a pair of head phones and put them over Cadence's ears. She gave him a puzzled look.

"The CT machine makes a lot of noise, so just listen to music," he said.

"Wait...what does this thing do again? Like what can you find by using the CT scan?" she asked.

"Um, a lot of things like it can find problems with the lungs, heart. Sometimes it can detect lung cancer, aneurysms, and any kind of tumor."

She froze."O-oh, okay."

"Okay, now stay still," he said and injected a needle into her forearm.

"Ouch. What's that for?"

"It's a dye called contrast material. It helps us get a better image of things in your body when the CT machine scans you and gives the images."

_Crap_...she thought.

"How long will this process take?"

"About half-hour to an hour," he said and walked away.

She nodded and a song started to play. She relaxed and closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she was in the CT scanner. She looked around in awe and listened to the song.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_Some days I can't even trust myself_

_It's killing me to see you this way_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love._

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

Cadence felt like the process was taking three hours instead of one until the bed moved out of the CT scanner. She sighed in relief until she remembered what would be on the images. Her brain tumor. She gulped and she felt her right eye twitch a little.

"Okay, how about you go into that room and change back into your clothes?" Dr. Mason said gesturing to the room.

"Okay," Cadence said and got up and went into the room.

Dr. Mason looked at the images and frowned. "Hmm, that's strange."

"What's strange?" Wren asked coming up next to him.

"One of the images is missing...or maybe these were the only ones that came out..."

"No, I could've _sworn_ there were at least thirteen images on here," Wren said and looked around for the thirteenth image.

Cadence stood outside the doorway and listened to the conversation. Why did they need that image? Could it have the image of her brain tumor? She felt her phone vibrate.

_Count yourself lucky. Take that box by the CT scanner and put it in Lilly's drink unless you want me to give this back to the doctor's...or mail this to Mommy and Daddy... -A_

She clicked on the attachment and saw the picture of the image that was missing. As she predicted, it had the picture of her tumor. How could '_A_' have gone unnoticed by the doctors? She walked around the CT machine and found the box that the anonymous person had left her. She grabbed it and trotted back into the room and put it in her bag. She walked back out and saw Wren.

"Well," Wren began. "There seems to be nothing wrong. Probably just the flu."

Cadence nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Well, where's your dad?" he asked.

"Oh, he went to run a few errands, but he'll be back in a while," she said with a soft smile.

"Okay, well while you're waiting, do you want to go get some lunch? I'm on my break," he said.

She thought for a moment. "Sure."

* * *

Wren looked at the clock. _2:37 AM_. He then looked at Toby as he held his head in his hands. He couldn't tell him that he went near his daughter. He'd kill him-well first yell at him and _then_ kill him. But Wren had to admit, he felt different when he was with Cadence. Like as if there was a spark that only he felt. A spark he had only felt with one person...

He made a bold move and sat down in the chair next to Toby.

"I'm sorry mate."

Toby's head shot up at the familiar British accent. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm just here to check up on everyone to see if they're fine," Wren said.

"_Fine_? Do we _look_ fine to you? Look at my daughter who was in an accident! And to find out she has a brain tumor and kept it from us is a bonus, so_ of course_ everything is fine!" Toby yelled causing everyone to look at him.

Wren got up and backed up a bit. "I didn't mean it like that."

Toby's naturally sweet and kind blue eyes were now filled with anger, confusion, hurt, and fear. He had noticeable bags under his eyes and his hair was disheveled. Toby whimpered and ran down the hallway and into the men's restroom. He looked in the mirror and saw not him, but the Cadence from when she was twelve.

She had gone through a depression phase because of how she was treated at school. Although she was pretty, no one really understood her. Just like how everyone treated Toby when he was a suspect in Alison's murder. She didn't talk or eat and seeing her like that broke everyone's heart.

Now here he was, looking just like her but for a different reason. His bottom lip quivered and he let out a sob before sliding down the wall and onto the ground, releasing heart-breaking sobs.

Sam listened to Toby's cries and sobs and he closed his eyes and slid down the door. He felt as if this was his fault instead of everyone else's or that stupid driver. Who was the driver anyways? He wouldn't know for a long time, or so he thought. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, blinking back tears. He got up and walked down the hall and stood outside Cadence's hospital room. He looked at her through the glass window and his heart shattered into tiny pieces. She looked so..._broken_. What sick person could do that to his best friend? He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he knew it was Natalie.

"She'll be fine, Sam. Stop worrying so much," Natalie said.

He looked at her and saw that her face was dry and she had a small smile on her face.

"No. No she _won't _be fine! Look at her Natalie! God, why are you so selfish?" he exclaimed.

She took a step back. "I'm _not_ selfish! You are! All you care about is Cadence! Cadence this, Cadence that! What is it that Cadence has that I don't?"

He stood up straighter and towered over her and leaned his face close to hers.

"Wanna know what Cadence has that you don't? A creative mind. An imagination. And a heart made out of gold."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it. But the thing is Natalie, you don't have any of that. You're selfish, greedy, a cheater, and you just want the sex. Besides, if I had to choose between you and Cadence, I think we'd _all_ know the answer right away."

"A-are you breaking up with me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

He leaned away and nodded. "If you keep this attitude of yours, I guess we are. Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see you anymore."

Natalie grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and slapped him across the face. "How dare you break up with me! Well, you weren't that great anyways."

Sam watched her walk away and when she was by the exit, he said one last thing. "Hey Natalie! Keep strutting that small ass of yours and it'll make you look like a slut!"

Once she was gone, Aria came up to her son and enveloped him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"It's okay, Mom. I wasn't into her anymore," Sam said.

"But she was nice," Aria said.

"Did I mention she tried forcing me into having sex?"

Aria pulled away. "What a slut."

"_Exactly_. Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Cadence will be okay? She isn't going to...like _die_, right?" he asked looking at her with the same hazel eyes.

"Yes, she _will_ be okay. And when she wakes up, you're going to tell her that it's been her the whole time and not Natalie," she said.

He blushed. "How did you-"

"Sam, _everyone_ knows you love her. And we think she does too, so just tell her when the time is right," she said and with that, she kissed his forehead and walked away, while Sam stood there thinking of the possibilities to come.

* * *

_11 Hours Earlier..._

Wren looked at Cadence as she drank her coffee. She was almost like Spencer but with a bit of Toby as well. He was still thinking about the CT scan image that was missing. Where was that image? He could've sworn that there was at least thirteen images on the board...

"So, how's it like to be a doctor?" Cadence asked taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, well it's a lot of work, that's one thing I can tell you," he said. "But it shows you things you never thought you'd expect to learn in your lifetime. I've met so many amazing patients ever since I began working here."

"So in a brief summary, it's an amazing job that you enjoy?" she said.

He nodded. "Exactly. So, what's with your life?"

"Um, nothing really. I'm thinking about quitting field hockey, though," she said.

"Why? Isn't it in your genetics?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Kinda, but I've always wanted to do choir, it's just that I have to waiver P.E. and quit field hockey because choir is only available during P.E. and it's also an after school activity for the people who are in that elective."

"Well, have you told your parents?"

She shook her head. "I want too, but I'm the field hockey captain and I told my mom that and she was really proud of me because no one else does field hockey in the Cavanaugh family except me. I don't want to disappoint her."

"I think your mother would understand. Just tell her. You don't know, unless you don't try."

_Yeah...just like my brain tumor..._she thought.

"Well, what time is Toby coming?" he asked.

"Um, in about-"

"Now," Wren said as he spotted Toby walk into the hospital.

"Oh, really? Well, that was fast...well, _not_ really," Cadence said.

"Um, I have to go, but if you have anymore problems, just drop by and I can help you," Wren said and got up. "Bye Cadence."

"Bye Dr. Kingston," she said.

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't tell your father we talked or that I was around you. We don't have a good bond between the two of us. And Cadence? Just call me Wren," he said and walked away.

"_Wren_," she said to herself. "I like that."

Toby spotted his daughter and walked over to her smiling. He sat down and realized the seat was warm.

"Who was sitting here?" he asked.

"Um...Dr. Mason! He was talking to me about my results," she lied.

"Oh, how did that go? What'd they do?" Toby asked.

"Um, they just did that kind of basic testing and ya'know, the usual stuff they do with patients. Then they decided they needed to do a CT scan on me and-"

"Did they find anything?"

"N-no!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"I mean...no. They didn't find anything. I'm good, it's just the flu that's going around," she said.

"Oh good. For a second I thought you had something inside of you," he said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," she said looking out the window. "I did too."

_At The Fitz Residence..._

"Natalie...I just don't think now's the time to be doing..._this_," Sam said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest that was only covered by a bra. "But I _want_ too, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Maybe another time."

She groaned. "It's because of Cadence, isn't it?"

"No, it's not that. I just think we're too young to be doing this."

"Everyone else does it! All my friends have done it! So why can't we? I thought you loved me," Natalie said with tears in her eyes.

After their little walk at the park, Sam and Natalie came back to his house and had a heavy make-out session on the family couch, before they took it upstairs to Sam's room. It was going to turn into something else when both were topless-minus Natalie being clad in her bra still-until Sam stopped it and got off of her. Now, here they were, arguing about sex and if it's right or not at this point in their relationship.

He ran a hand through his gelled-up hair. "I do, Nat. But please, can't we just wait a little longer-"

"We've been waiting for a month and two weeks, Sam!"

"Nat," he said calmly and took a step closer to her. "Please. Just a little longer."

She sighed. "How long?"

"Not for too long," he said.

"Fine," she said.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded and he embraced her in a hug. Natalie closed her eyes and took in his sent, sighing. But Sam had guilt written all over his face. Truth was, he didn't want to give himself to Natalie. Although he liked her, he wasn't _in love_ with her. Those times he had said those three words? They were never true and now she was arguing about them having sex, thinking that he loves her enough to have it with her.

After she put back on her shirt, Natalie kissed Sam goodbye, explaining that she needed to be home to take care of her brother. Once she left, Sam checked his phone to see if Cadence had contacted him at all.

_Nothing_.

He let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down on the couch. He was such an idiot for taking Natalie's side! He'd known Cadence for God knows how long and he chose Natalie over his best friend who'd been there for him even when she was away.

_I'm such an ass..._he thought.

His thumb hovered over the call button as he debated on whether or not to call her. He pressed it and held the phone up to his ear. It went to voicemail.

**_Hey, this is CJ. I'm not avalible right now because I'm either busy or I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a voicemail, thanks! Bye!_**

"Hey CJ, it's me Sam. Look, I'm so sorry about what happened at school a few weeks ago. I didn't know what I was thinking and now..." he paused. "...can you just call me back? I need to talk to you. Well...um, bye."

He hung up and stared at his phone before looking through his pictures. There was not one photo where Cadence wasn't in it-besides the ones he took with Natalie.

He smiled at the one when they were eleven and were on the ground, covered in snow. Cadence was wearing a black winter coat, red scarf, mittens, earmuffs, grey and white stripped leggings, and black boots. Sam was wearing a plain, black hoodie, black earmuffs, gloves, a pair of faded navy jeans, and skater shoes. The whole gang had gone to New York for winter break and the photo was taken by Aria when they were making snow angels and laughing at random jokes.

_"Sam! Don't you dare-" before Cadence could finish, a snowball hit her face._

_Sam laughed. "Throw a snowball at you? Well I think I just did...square in the face!"_

_Cadence wiped the snow off her blank expression. "This. Is. War."_

_Sam gulped. Not good. Cadence grabbed a pile of snow and balled it up. Sam took off running as she chased him around the park with a snowball in hand. Taking aim, she threw it at his head. It hit him and he fell onto the ground._

_"Got'cha! Who's the badass now?" she teased._

_He shook his head to rid of the snow on his head. "That hurt!"_

_"Sure it did."_

_"How? How do you make a snowball hurt? Hell, you make a blanket hurt when you fling it at me!"_

_"Genetics," she said, shrugging._

_"Oh really? Then I'd like to see how those genetics kick in when you run away from your best friend," he said and ran towards her._

_She screamed and sprinted all over the park with Sam on her tail. Suddenly, she tripped and grabbed Sam, pulling him down with her. They laughed as they made snow angels and told random jokes. Aria had taken a picture of them as she walked passed them and then sent it to Sam's phone when he got one._

_Most of the pictures Sam had were originally taken in Aria's phone since he nor Cadence had one at the time._

He smiled at the memory and looked through the rest of the pictures. He found a video of them singing. This time, it was taken by Emily who was hanging out with them for the day.

_"Ready guys?" Emily asked behind the phone._

_They nodded. "Yup!"_

_"Okay, and...sing!" she said dramatically._

_They laughed before Sam strummed the guitar started off the song._

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks

And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook

So give it a chance according to your plans

I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

_Cadence took over the lyrics._

You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute

And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to

So just take a chance, try to hold my hand

I swear I'd never let go

Just let me know if you'd be my man

_[Sam:]_

I really want to come out and tell you

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, I love you so

_[Cadence:]_

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, just take a chance please

_[Cadence:]_

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

_[Sam:]_

You seem quite right for a boy like me

_[Cadence:]_

And I wanna know would you treat me well

Would you treat me like a queen

_[Sam:]_

Cause I'd like to show you and make you see

_[Both:]_

That although we're different types

We were meant to be

_[Sam:]_

I really want to come out and tell you

Oh darling, I love you so

_[Cadence:]_

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, just take a chance please

_[Cadence:]_

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

_[Sam:]_

So I gotta ask you,

I can't be afraid

I gotta take a chance at love

So what do you say

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, I love you so

_[Cadence:]_

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, just take a chance please

_[Cadence:]_

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, I love you so

_[Cadence:]_

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

_[Sam:]_

Oh darling, just take a chance please

_[Cadence:]_

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

_They smiled at each other and then laughed at Emily's priceless face. Cadence got up and took the phone from her and turned it around so that it was facing Emily. Her mouth was opened and she was frowning. Then she smiled and whooped in excitement._

_"Th-that was awesome! You should be like a duet band!" she said and then gasped. "You should be called "The Sadence Duet"! Sam and Cadence, Sadence!"_

_They laughed and the video ended there_.

Sam thought back to the song. Those words he sang were more truer now, than they were back then. And Natalie couldn't have been more right about Cadence being the problem in their relationship.

_1 Hour Later At Le Casa De Cavanaugh..._

"They didn't find anything?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Well, Dr. Mason said that one of the images were missing, but it was probably nothing," Toby whispered.

She sighed. "I don't know about that, Toby. But what if there was something important on that image?"

"Then...well, if they don't find it, we could do another CT scan on her," he suggested.

"Don't we have to pay big money to do that? H-how did she even get to have one for free?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

An hour after arriving back from the hospital, Spencer had taken Toby upstairs to their bedroom to see what the doctor had found. Dr. Mason had explained to Toby about the missing image and he had told Spencer when he came home. It worried her a bit to think that the image contained the answers that they were looking for and that now it was missing.

"Let's just hope that image had nothing on it and move on. Maybe it was the flu," Toby said and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah. I hope so too," she said.

Lilly raised a brow as she eavesdropped in on the conversation. She was just as nosey as her mother was, but a tad bit worse when it came to problems like this. She quietly backed away from the door and walked into Cadence's room and sat down on her bed. Cadence looked up slightly and there was an awkward silence before she looked back down at the screen of her laptop. Lilly cleared her throat before speaking.

"So...how was the appointment?"

"Um...it was good, I guess," Cadence said not even looking at her sister.

Lilly became annoyed easily. She pushed Cadence back onto her pillows and closed her laptop before taking it and placing it on the other side of her. Cadence groaned and tried to reach for it, but Lilly was quicker and sat on it.

"No. CJ, tell me what the heck is going on with you," Lilly said, crossing her arms.

"No Lil, just give it back. I have to type up an essay that's due-"

"In two weeks. Yeah I know but answer me; what's going on with you?"

Cadence let out an exasperated sigh. "Lilly, I really don't feel like talking about it-"

"CJ..."

"Lilly..."

"Tell me..."

"No..."

"CJ-"

"Mom! Dad! Lilly won't give me my laptop and I need to finish my essay!" Cadence yelled to her parents.

"What a five year old!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly! Just give me my laptop!"

"Not until you tell me what's-"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! GIVE ME MY LAPTOP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Cadence yelled loudly, but her face softened when she saw the hurt expression on her sister's face.

"Fine," Lilly said and chucked the laptop at Cadence. "Be like that, because all we're trying to do is help you CJ, but you're being a bitch to all of us."

"Lilly, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it, Cadence. Just forget it," and with that, Lilly left her sister's room, slamming the door forcefully.

At that moment, Cadence felt a sharp pain in her head. She gasped and gripped her laptop so hard, that her knuckles turned white. It stopped and she let out a sigh. She just wished it could be all over already. She got up and went downstairs to the kitchen when her phone vibrated.

_Open the box and pour two bags into Lilly's coffee right now. I'll tell you your second task after that...-A_

Cadence looked for her bag and found it by the door. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and grabbed the small box from the hospital. She walked over to the kitchen counter, but saw two cups of coffee. Which one was Lilly's? She heard her sister come downstairs and she quickly hid the box behind her.

"Um, whose are these?" she asked pointing to the cups.

"Mine," Lilly said grabbing one of the cups. "And Mom's."

"Oh, okay," she said casually.

Lilly put down her cup and looked at Cadence. "Don't drink from mine. I'm going to the bathroom."

Cadence nodded and watched Lilly jog upstairs. Once she was out of sight, she quickly opened the box and found little white bags. She grabbed two and opened both of them and poured the white powder into the cup and stirred it. She heard footsteps coming from the stairs and she put the bags into the box and closed it and put it behind her back.

Lilly came into the kitchen and eyed Cadence. "You didn't drink any of it, did you?"

Cadence shook her head. "Nope. Promise."

Lilly grabbed her cup before going upstairs, drinking it on the way to her room, unaware of what had been put into it.

* * *

Chance looked down at Aurora who had fallen asleep on his lap. Everyone was tired and wanted to get some news on how Cadence was doing. He looked over at Bonnie from the corner of his eye as she sat a few seats down. He still couldn't believe Cadence had done that to their relationship. What was wrong with her? But he had a feeling there was more behind her actions. It could've been her brain tumor and disease, but that couldn't somehow make her insane.

"Chance?" he heard a familiar voice say.

He looked up and saw Bonnie standing in front of him. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit next to you?" she asked.

He nodded and she sat down in the seat next to him. They stayed silent as they heard footsteps and beeping all over the place. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For letting Cadence get into my head," she said quietly.

"It's true though. What I did, but I didn't mean too," he said.

"Yeah I understand, but maybe we should have thought about why she did what she did to all of us."

"What do you mean?" he asked paying attention now.

She took out her phone and showed him the text she had received not too long ago. He set his jaw and clenched his fist.

_Awww, poor, poor CJ. Everyone hates her for what she did, but it isn't all her fault. Let's just say she gave into peer pressure and it went into overdrive...-A_

* * *

**Flip, that was a long one and about 7,000 words! Now, do you all see why I'm making it a two-parter? Again, I'm truly sorry for that last chapter. It wasn't worthy reading material. How'd you like this chapter? What about Sam breaking up with Natalie? What happened to Cadence and will she survive? Will she get the help she needs...if she lives? Next chapter will be probably about as long as this one (maybe 1,000 words longer)! Do you want longer chapters like this two-parter or just keep it around 4,000 words at the most? Next chapter will explain a lot more about why and what happened to Cadence, what she did, and if she'll make it and you will see the Spoby dinner! **

**One announcement: A faithful reader from cottoncandyscream's story "_Call It Karma_" has made a website that's like Facebook but not quite.  
**

**Here's the link: http *COLON* *SLASH* *SLASH* rosebook *DOT* wall *DOT* fm  
**

**Go check it out! But instead of doing yourself, you have to do a character role play. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria, 'A', Alison, and Mona are taken (ya'can't use them) but everyone else is available!  
**

**So, are we cool with what happened last chapter? No hatred anymore? Still gonna read?  
**

**Anyways! I also don't own the song "_Little Talks_" _Of Monsters and Men_ do. And I also don't own "_Oh Darling_" _Plugin Stereo ft. Cady Groves_ do.  
**

**See that review box? Well, click it because it loves'ya! Until next time, stay tuned! Bye!  
**

**-E.V.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Re-Do Of Chapter 17!

**If you haven't checked already, check again because I re-did chapter 17! Go back to that chapter and it'll have an A/N about why I re-did it. **

**Also, go to my profile page and check out my new poll! I need people to vote on it so I can decide the future for one of my stories!**

**Thanks, love'ya guys!**

**-E.V.**


End file.
